


From the Stars

by IntheCosmos



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: I don't know possess me to make this fanfic but I did, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheCosmos/pseuds/IntheCosmos
Summary: Phobia's a alien. Nova is half alien royalty. Alien ocs. I'm just being extra and I'm bad at summaries so maybe there will be a better one. Also I changed a lot of dialogue from the original book. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic! If you want to see memes for this fanfic then follow my tumblr bnhastan193. I hope you enjoy.

"Aro, oh my gosh the building is falling!" Malia cried as a building toppled over.

"They're everywhere!" my brother yelled. "We have to get to the escape pods now!"

I looked around at my surroundings. Buildings had crumbled. People were either dead or badly hurt. Children were running and crying trying to get far, far away. "This can't be happening," I said to myself.

"ARO, WE HAVE TO GO!" Heloro yelled.

"ARO!" Malia screamed.

*******

"PHOBIAAAAAAA! Wake up! We don't want to be late for the parade," Ingrid shouted.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Of course, it was a dream. I'm not on my home planet running away from Esta de Rastro. I'm on Selva, or Earth as humans say. With my fellow Anarchist Ingrid Thompson, also known as the Detonator, yelling at me for sleeping in when we had a mission.

A mission I know will fail.

“You shouldn’t yell you know!” I yelled backed.

"I'm leaving without you Phobia," Ingrid grumbled, a small sigh escaping her voice. "Just make sure you're in position."

I heard footsteps and soon it was quiet. A first in the subway tunnels. I got up from my bed and got some clothes from a bag. Jeans and a black shirt.

I took off my cloak and put on the clothes. Once I put them on, I looked down at the band on my wrist. The band was a cloaker and universal translator. The universal translator was so I can understand humans. The cloaker to hide what I really look like.

I put the cloak back on and walked out. I heard Leroy curse meaning he probably burned himself again.

I walked briskly up the stairs and exited the subway tunnels. I went over to a nearby alleyway to take off my cloak. Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind me. Quickly turning around, I spotted a trash can tumbling over.

"Hello?" I called into the alleyway. 

It's probably a cat. I thought to myself. 

I took off my cloak looking around making sure no one saw me. I can't afford someone figuring out what I look like. I saw another trash can tumble over again nothing was around to knock it down.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I quickly put my cloak in my bag. If someone was there, maybe they didn't see me take off my cloak.

I moved toward the trash can, my scythe ready. I looked through the trash and saw nothing.

"My imagination is really getting the better of me.”

"BOO!" A woman’s voice shout.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

I swung my scythe at them—who ducked just in time. They grabbed my scythe, pulling it out my hand swiftly. They punched me in the gut and pinned me down to the ground.

Their long brown hair fell into my face, sharp green eyes staring back at me.

"Zahela?" I asked, squinting up at them.

"Phobia!?" she exclaimed. Zahela unhanded me and got up, sending a burst of wind my way. She extended her hand toward me.

"Need a hand?" asked Zahela, her red wings sending a burst of air every time she flapped them.

"Yes, that would be nice."

I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. Hard.

"Woahhhhhhh!" I yelled being launched almost five feet in the air, before being planted gently back onto the ground.

"Calm down," Zahela said, landing on the ground and retracting her wings. "You weren't up that high."

"Yeah, sure. I wasn't up that high. Says the woman who can fly."

Zahela picked at her nails. "Last I remember, you can also fly—if someone's fears birds."

"Shut up," I said, retracting my scythe and putting it in my bag. "Why did you punch me in the gut?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Zahela said, holding up jazz hands.

"And how did that work out for you?" I dusted off my clothes and picked up my scythe. 

"Pretty well, actually. I’ve missed you trying to hit me with your scythe." She pointed at me. "Unlike you, who got kicked in the stomach, knocked off his feet, got his weapon taken away, and was pinned down, all in the matter of ten seconds. You’re losing your grip."

"I'm losing nothing." I started to walk out the alley, then I realized something. "Why aren't you protecting Nova?"

"Bitch please. Nova can protect herself. That Ingrid woman teaching her to fight is good. I mean, it's outdated and I would personally change it a bit. But it's good."  
She was following me out the alleyway.

"Yeah, but what if a Zenlian tries to kidnap her or something?"

"Her literal power is to knock out people with skin to skin contact, I doubt they know that. Stop worrying."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Fine. I guess you're right. If she dies a horrible painful death being tortured that’s not on me.”

“Really, Phobia? You can be so petty!”

“I’m not being petty!”

Zahela put a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about Nova. She's fine. Come on let's go to the parade." She started pushing me out of the alley.

"I can't go to the parade. I have to go to the warehouse for the plan."

Zahela tsked. "Phobia, Phobia, Phobia." She grabbed my shoulders. "You don’t technically have to go to your position.”

“What are you getting—“ She put a finger to my mouth.

"Quiet now, I’m speaking. What if you... I don’t know...”

"Get to the point.”

"What did I say? Quiet time for you. You don’t have to go to the warehouse. You can just chill at the parade with me.” She took her finger off my mouth.

I raised an eyebrow. "The plan is that after Nova kills the Captain, the Detonator will make bombs and I’ll turn into snakes. It’s not hard.”

She took her arms off my shoulders, exiting out of the alley. She trailed close behind me. "I'm just saying, who's to say that you guys aren't gonna fail this mission terribly. I mean there’s a lot of holes in it when you think about.” She shot me a sad gaze. "I'm pretty sure you know it, don’t you?”

I continued walking away. “Listen, Zahela, I don’t care if works or not. I'm still gonna have to do it. If I don't, they'll question my loyalty and I'll be cast out with nowhere to go."

Zahela frowned, her gaze solemn "I could try to send out a single? Maybe it'll work this time?"

"Zahela."

"I could try to do a spell. Even though it’s been a while.”

"Zahela."

"Or we can—"

"Zahela, stop!"

Zahela covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just miss home. Earth is nice and all but...it also kinda sucks. Like the air. It’s so polluted. How do they survive?”

"I get that. It's been a while. And yeah, their air quality is terrible.”

"Ten human years. You were so young when you came here, you didn’t deserve any of this.” 

I gave her an annoyed stare. "I wasn't that young."

"Sure, whatever you say." She started walking faster. "Come on, we're going to be late for the parade."

I rolled my eyes. "I already told you, I'm not going to go. I have to go to the warehouse. That’s where I’m supposed to be.”

"Again, you don't technically have to be there." A mischievous grin began to spread across her face. "You could just do that shadow animal spying thing."

"What shadow animal thing?" I asked, confused.

"You know the thing you do with your shadow manipulation where you make those animals and you can see what they see?"

I pressed a hand on my head. "You mean a shadow animal?

"Did I not just say shadow animal spying thing? Did you completely ignore the shadow animal part?” She crossed her arms, an angry look on her face.

"I mean, I usually drown you out so probably.” I smiled slightly.

"I don’t ignore you, but you ignore me?”

"I know. Ironic isn’t it?”

"Just do the thing please."

"Alright fine." I formed my hand into a fist and open it showing a smokey black vapor. I blew on the vapor and a alvina appeared on the ground and ran away.

"I just realized that alvina's look a bit like cats," Zahela said, petting it.

"I guess they do. But I think alvinas are nicer.”

"Alright let's go to the parade."

*******  
The parade was...loud. Kids and adults were dressed up as the Council. It felt like everyone was yelling. Vendors screaming out prices for food. Music. People’s fears. That was probably the worst sound coming from this parade. The fears.

That's probably one of the many things I hated about my power. Just by standing next to someone, I could learn their deepest fear without even having to talk to them. It sucks because everyone's fears are overwhelming. Voices in my head. Whispers of fear.

“So I brought some snacks. For the salted ones, I made sure to ask for very little salt since I know that people where you come from can't handle salt well." She noticed me grimace. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She handed me the plate she was carrying. "Eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I looked down at the plate. "Also, I don't really like french fries."

Zahela put a hand to her heart. "Oh gods say it's not so! That’s actually one of the human dishes I like!” 

A few people glanced in our direction. "Zahela, be quiet."

"I'll be quiet if you eat the fries."

"Never gonna happen."

"See if I don't call you Phobia right here right now," Zahela whispered in my ear.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She cleared out her throat. "OH, PH-"

"Alright, fine! Give me the fries."

"I knew that would get you. You love being anonymous." She handed me the fries and I snatched them out of her hand. “Don't snatch things. It's rude."

I ate a fry and almost vomited. "This is super salty." 

"Is it?" She took one fry and ate it. "Yeah, they’re pretty salty. I told the guy to put just a little bit of salt on the fries. Sorry Pho- I mean... what do I call you when were in public?"

"Um, I don't know? I don’t care.”

"Let’s see. What should I call you? How about... Aaron? I saw it the name on a poster and feel like it suits you perfectly.”

"I guess.”

"Well it's nice." She took a sip of soda.

"Thanks."

"You want me to get you some fries with very little salt?” She took another sip of soda. 

"No thanks.”

"I'll go get it.”

“I said no.” 

“You haven’t eaten in days so it doesn’t matter.” She was already lost in the crowd before I could stop her.

A crackle came from my earpiece. 

"Phobia, have the Renegades left the warehouse yet?" Ingrid asked.

I took a deep breath and tapped into my shadow creature. Even though it was blurry, I could see the Council was still getting ready for the parade.

"They’re still at the warehouse."

I turned the communicator off and looked at some of the floats. Then I saw the villain float. The float that was used for people to mock the Anarchists. This year the people cosplaying them were pretty good, though. The person playing Ace looked very convincing. Same went for Honey. But one costume caught my eye. Someone wearing a black cloak with a hood covering their face.

"Wait a casva. Is that...?"

Zahela was walking back over. “The line was way too long so you can just have some of the other snacks I—“ She looked over at the float. “OH MY GODS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

I turned on my communicator to be met with laughter. "Phobia did you know you got a place on the float?" Nova asked in between laughs.

"Be quiet." I looked into my shadow animal and saw they were leaving the warehouse. 

"They’re leaving the warehouse. Nightmare, what's your status?"

"I'm just getting my things," Nova said.

Zahela's laughter finally dyed down. "Okay, I'm leaving now." 

“Where are you going?”

“The restroom. What? Are you worried about me?” 

“Of course not.”

“I think you are.” She walked through the crowd, disappearing.

"This plan is going to fail miserably," I whispered to myself.

"Don't say that, I'm sure it's gonna go well," a woman's voice said. "Maybe it'll go perfectly."

I glanced up to get a better look at her. Her face was covered by a hoodie making it hard to see her face. But her voice was weirdly familiar.

"What?" I was a little confused. Mostly because she just randomly appeared at my side and eavesdropped on my conversation.

"Whatever your plan is, maybe it'll work. You don't know for sure. Maybe it'll be the best mission ever." She did a small spin and pointed her finger at me. "Stop being a pessimist."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me!" She took off her hoodie. "You are utterly ridiculous!”

Once she took off the hoodie, I finally realized who she was. "Malia?"

"Oh, now you remember me!" She hugged me. "I thought you were dead." Then she slapped me. "I can't believe you made me, your friends, and family think you were dead for like two years. You are so ridiculous!” 

"What the hell is going on?” It felt like I was in some sort of fever dream.

"I don't know. I was just looking at this parade and I saw you talking to yourself and I was thinking if that's Aro, he's finally lost it. Then I came up to you because you were distracted and heard about this plan. Question: What is this plan? Also, please get a haircut! How can you even see with all that hair in your face?” Malia said, her words rushed.

"I'm still getting over the fact that you’re alive, that you are able to recognize me while I look human, that you look human, and that you slapped me." I touched her face. "Maybe I'm just dreaming?"

"Take your hand off my face before I snap it off."

I took my hand off quickly. "Yeah, I'm not dreaming, it's you." I looked back at Malia. Her horns were gone. She didn't have purple skin or light blue hair. Her skin was white just like mine with a bit more color. Her hair was black and short unlike mine, which was white and longer than it usually was but she still had the same grey streak in her hair. Her eyes brown instead of purple. Sharp chin, round cheeks, and full lips.

"Wait, why are you on Selva?" I asked bringing her into a hug.

"Your hugging me?" She pushed herself back. "Maybe I have the wrong person. Because Aro doesn't like hugs."

"Why are you here, Malia?"

"Alright, alright. I'm here on a mission with—" She touched her ear quickly and whispered something. She looked upset when she finished talking. "I have to go. I wish we could talk more but it's an emergency. Bye." She took off, running into the crow and shoving a few people while doing so. Zahela shimmied through the crowd, passing by Malia and giving me fries.

"The line was shorter so I went and got some.”

"I have to go." I rushed past her, trying to get through the crowds, trying to stop Malia or, at least, follow her. 

This was surreal. Malia was alive and on Selva. Why the hell was she on Selva?

"Where are you going!?"

I didn't respond because I was keeping my focus on Malia. She had to be on Selva for something. But what? Maybe she got an internship for Selva studies and was probably doing some sort of psychology study at the parade. But she didn't really like psychology, so maybe she just came for fun. But this is still very surreal. I thought she died during the invasion.

I continued parting through the crowd, keeping my eyes on Malia. Then I fell. Well, I almost fell. Someone had caught me before I hit the ground. Probably Zahela. She does have fast reflexes and was chasing after me.

The person—probably Zahela—was lifting me up. When I finally stood up, I turned to them. "I'm sorry for running off like that, I should have told you— Wait, you aren't Zahela..."

"No, I’m not."

The person was a guy. Taller than me. Light skin, curly, blond hair, and big brown eyes. He was also very well built.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," I said quickly. I could feel myself blushing. 

He looked at me, a bit in awe. “Your eyes are purple.”

“Yes, they are.” Maybe my eyes stay purple when I’m cloaked? That’s probably how Malia figured out it was me.

“My name is Flash." He put his hand out towards me. "What's yours?"

I took his hand and shook it. "Aaron." I stared down at the ground. Why was this so awkward? "You have fast reflexes."

"Hmm." He seemed distracted. Probably watching the parade or thinking about something else entirely. "Yeah I do. That's basically my power."

"Fast reflexes?"

He chuckled slightly. "No, it's not that. I have a basic super power. Super-speed."

"That's a pretty good power." I kept staring at the ground. Why am I so nervous?

He shifted his weight a little. "I guess, but I would definitely want something different. Unique. You get it?"

I could understand that. With so many different powers, it would make sense that someone would want something unique. 

"Yeah I get it. But you have a pretty good power. You can, like, run super fast and if your fighting, it's a good one up." I smiled slightly, bringing my head up a bit.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you’re right." He looked at the ground, then back at me. "Are you a prodigy?"

"Oh yeah, I am."

His smile grew. "Really? What's your power?"

"Oh I can—"

"AARON!" Zahela yelled, running up to me. She wrapped her arms around me. "I was so worried about you! You just ran off without a word!"

"I literally told you that I was going!" Saying that reminded me I was chasing after Malia. I looked up through the crowd and couldn't find her. I lost her. She's gone and I probably won't see her again. 

"Well you didn't say where!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Flash said, a bit of concern in his voice.

I thought quickly for an answer. "She's my, um...aunt."

"Your aunt?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, your aunt?" Zahela looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah, my aunt." I pulled her into a hug. "I just...love her."

"You really want to get with him, don't you?" Zahela whispered in my ear. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Shut up and play along," I hissed.

"So," he began, looking between me and Zahela. "You live with her?"

"Um, yeah."

"His parents died in a tragic accident...that he doesn't like talking about," Zahela blurted out.

Why can't Zahela keep her mouth shut?

“Yeah, that's right," I lied, giving Zahela a dirty look.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"So, I was wondering if you were interested in—" Flash was cut off by a bout of high-pitched laughter that went through the crowd. 

No it couldn't be. Me, Flash, and Zahela turned to see what had happened. Then I saw it. 

Soaring in the sky was a hot air balloon in black-and-white harlequin, with an enormous acid-green Anarchist symbol painted over it. In the basket was one person—Winston Pratt. That son of a bitch. I can't believe he came here when we told him not to. Actually, now that I think about it, that sounds absolutely plausible. I'm surprised he didn't come sooner.

"I'm not gonna lie but when I thought about how bad this plan would go,I thought more along the lines of Nova missing, or something else like that. That,” she said, pointing at Winston's balloon, "was not what I was thinking."

"You guys need to go. Now." Flash ran away in the blink of an eye. In that moment, it crossed my mind for the first time that he may be a Renegade.

"Let's go." I turned and started running away until I realized that Zahela wasn't following. She was just staring at The Puppeteer with his golden strings that were already controlling children.

I ran back to her. "Zahela, come on. Let's go."

She didn't respond.

"Zahela, are you okay?”

She took a deep breath. "Correct me if I'm wrong." She paused, taking another deep breath. "But Winston's power is controlling children with those strings, right?”

I looked at her, a bit concerned and confused. Why does she care so much? She shows barely any interest in the Anarchists. She doesn't even know some of their powers.

"Yeah, you’re right." Wait,was Zahela just going to go out in the middle of that chaos? “Zahela, don't do something stupid."

"Too late for that." Zahela took off in a burst of speed.

"Damn it, Zahela!" I took off after her. Let me at least be there to make sure she doesn't do something really stupid.

Getting closer to the float was more chaotic than I expected. People were running into buildings, others just running away to nowhere in particular, and then there were people who were being attacked by children in Winston’s control.

It seemed that some off duty Renegades were trying to help the children who were being controlled. Trying and failing. Instead, a lot of them were getting seriously hurt. Captain Chromium had a couple of children in his arms. Thunderbird was flying up to Winston, a lightning bolt ready. It was pure chaos.

Then there was Zahela. She had her sword in hand, a blue and black blade with a silver handle. Which she was using it to slice through the golden strings.

"Zahela!"

She had just helped another kid to safety after cutting off The Puppeteers strings.

"Go on. Run," she said kindly to a young boy who obeyed.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yelled. "You literally ran right into danger! Why do you have a sword?"

"Well, I always have a sword on me. A few daggers. I even have some guns. I just keep them hidden really well." She picked up an unconscious kid. "As for the whole running directly into danger, well...knowing a child is in trouble really grinds my gears, so I usually fight immediately unless something bigger is at stake."

She walked over to a building and handed the kid to someone inside. "Please make sure that you give this kid to the Renegades." She turned over to me. "Okay, let's go." She took off running into an alleyway me following close behind her.

"How did you know that cutting the strings would work?"

"Oh, that." She bit her lip. "I mean, it just made sense. I just thought the strings have a connection to the Puppeteer and the child, so if you cut the string it breaks the connection." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a guess honestly.”

"Good guess.” 

"Yes. I’m quite smart. Remember to put on your cloak before we reach the subway."

"I don't need a reminder."

******

A bang woke me up. At first I thought it was one of Cyanide's experiments went wrong or the Detonator with her explosives. But then there was a tremor.

"Oh gods no." I rubbed my eyes. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit." 

There was another tremor.

"You know what, if there’s another tremor, then I’ll get up.” 

Another tremor.

I got up and left my room. "If they keep this up, the tunnel will collapse."

"Nothing down that way but a bunch of moldy books," Aftershock said, coming to stand next to Stingray.

I had just walked out and already have to deal with this.

"You must not have looked hard enough," I said, coming out from the shadows. It’s too early to have to deal with this.

"They really are pathetically unobservant," Ingrid said, sitting on the narrow pedestrian bridge that crossed over the tracks to the opposite platform, her long legs dangling through the rails.

"I've been up here this whole time and not once did they think to look up. Honestly, it's amazing this city is functional at all with you people in charge."

I honestly didn't see her either. That's kinda bad that I didn't notice.

Frostbite snarled. "Get her down."

Aftershock lifted one knee and stomped——hard. A fissure opened in the concrete. The stairs slumped downward. The bridge tilted sharply. Ingrid leaped to her feet moments before the bolts holding the metal rails pulled free and the bridge careened to one side—half of it sinking into a chasm that Aftershock had made.

Okay, maybe I should get involved before he actually makes these tunnels collapse.

"I recommend caution," I said. "These are old tunnels with old foundations. You wouldn't want us all to be buried alive, would you?" I spun my scythe overhead. "I wouldn't mind so much, but I doubt that was your intention when you came to interrupt our repose."

There, I've made them realize how dangerous their actions are in this area. Hopefully they'll stop.

"I think what Phobia is saying," said Ingrid, blue sparks flickering at her fingertips, "is that sometimes showing off can have negative effects."

I mean, yeah, that's what I mean. Why does it look like she’s about to make a bomb? Because that's not gonna help.

Frostbite smirked. "I wouldn't know."

I swear to the gods these people are gonna die because their being stupid. Why are humans so stupid?

Hysteric screams echoed from the far tunnel. Honey's screams. How much longer until this shit is over?

Honey's screams were getting more desperate. What could they be doing to her?

Gargoyle was walking out with beehives in his hands, Honey running behind him and yelling].

Honey jumped on to Gargoyles arm, dangling helplessly. 

Irritated, Gargoyle gave one powerful shake of his arm and sent Honey skidding across the platform. Gargoyle came to stand before Frostbite—who seemed to tense, eyes darting at the cloud of wasp and hornets.

Combing through some of her fears, she had a minor fear of bees. So it made sense why she would be wary.

"Call them off," Frostbite demanded, her voice dulled because of all the buzzing around her. "Send them away or this will be treated as a use of prodigies abilities against an active Renegade."

This is ridiculous. All she needed to do was look around for evidence. She barely even found anything. Only thing she really found was Honey's beehives and that was pretty useless, to be honest.

"Destroy them," I heard Frostbite said.

I must have nodded off slightly because I didn't hear the previous conversation but it obviously was about Honey's hives. They were gonna destroy her hives. Well, this is gonna be interesting.

Gargoyle dumped the hives on the ground and started stomping through them, crushing them with his stone feet.

Honey's cries turned from enraged to heartbroken. I actually felt bad for her. Sure I found the bees annoying but they didn't deserve to be crushed and Honey didn't deserve to watch it.

I saw that Gargoyle was smiling. He was smiling while destroying hives full of bees and while Honey was crying her eyes out. That was cold. What made it even colder was that he was a Renegade. That they were all Renegades, and seem to be getting some sort of sick pleasure from this. But this is to be expected. Most of the time when someone get power they abuse it. Not all people but some. 

I want to get involved and help, but I can't. If I did, it would be considered an attack on a Renegade, which would land me straight in a prison cell without any hesitation. So I just watched. I watched and did nothing.

Gargoyle stopped pounding the hives and kicked the remains across the platform, not too far from where Winston's cereal was dumped on the floor.

"Well, now that we're all accounted for..." said Frostbite sweetly, twirling the shard of ice like a baton. "We have some business to attend to."

I guess she was finally leaving. Thank the gods.

Frostbite turned and heaved an ice javelin at me. I didn't disperse in time and it hit me right in the chest. I dispersed back into my room. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe it was just a small cut. I pulled off my cloak and a whirl of pain shot through me.

I hissed silently. Okay, it's bad, but maybe not that bad. I looked at the cut. It was deep and blood was already on most of my shirt.

"This is bad." I felt slightly faint. "Oh gods. I'm gonna die."

I searched through my room, trying to find something to stop the blood flow. I found my blanket and wrapped it around my chest, putting my cloak back on. The other Anarchists probably needed some help. I almost fainted again. Please gods, don't let me faint.

I appeared in the shadows and nobody seemed to see me. Honey, Leroy, and Ingrid were on the floor, having a hard time getting up. In front of Leroy was a guy in iron armor. The Sentinel. The guy from the parade who was also trying to help stop Winston and Nova.

I felt another fainting spell and tightened the grip on my scythe. Don't faint. Don't faint.

"He was saying," I heard Honey say. She was trying to get up and was leaning against a fallen shelf. "That he has as much evidence of criminal activity as that irritating ice girl did. Which, is to say, none at all." She pulled one of the curlers from her hair and began rewrapping the blonde lock around it.

"You're right," said the Sentinel. "We don't have any evidence...yet. But I know you were involved with the attack today. I know the Anarchists want to see the Renegades destroyed."

"Of course we wish to see them destroyed," I said, starting to walk out of the shadows. "But wanting something is not a crime, not even under their laws." I stepped out and was holding my scythe with both hands. This isn't going to be good. "We have tolerated this invasion of our home for long enough."

Please leave. For the love of gods, please leave.

"I concur," said Leroy. "If the Council believes we are in violating of our agreement, let them make these accusations themselves. Until then, we demand to be given the privacy we were promised."

Flames cackled around the Sentinel's clenched hand. "You have been given privacy only so long as you adhere to the Council's laws. When we have reason to believe otherwise, it is within our rights to investigate. Today, an Anarchist concoction was found to be involved in an attempted murder."

"And if that were enough to arrest us," said Ingrid, who was on her feet again, arms crossed defiantly over her chest, "we'd all be in custody right now."

"But we aren't, are we?" said Honey. Standing, she gave a lithe stretch. “So you can waste your time all you want threatening us, but I am going to go to comfort my poor, bereft children."

She cast one tremulous look at the wrecked beehives, then lifted her chin and began picking her way, barefoot, through the broken bottles and toppled provisions.

The Sentinel jumped in front of her, landing directly in front of her. Honey reeled back, her breath hitching, head tilting back to stare into the visor of the daunting figure.

"One more thing before you go," said the Sentinel, his voice a thunderous rumble from inside the helmet.

I was, of course, cautious about seeing what happened the last time. I manipulated the shadows around me, making myself look taller. Leroy pulled a capsule from his robe pocket, one that we all knew contained a powerful acid. Ingrid opened her palms, forming a new sphere of crackling blue energy between them. Even the buzz of bees had returned, growing louder as they spilled back out from the tunnel, a writhing, furious swarm that hovered ominously overhead.

The Sentinel seemed to hesitate, the blank facade of his visor making him seem more like a statue than a human being.

His fingers twitched, and I was wondering if he could take all of us on. It would be incredibly hard to do so. Just a few of Ingrid's bombs would probably destroy the suit. It seemed very unwise.

The Sentinel stooped down and grabbed a hold of one of the metal shelving units. He heaved it upwards, slamming it back into place against the wall. Turning, he grabbed the second unit and, with one hand, set it to right as well.

I raised an eyebrow.

"No matter what any of you have done with your lives since the Day of Triumph," he said, "you are all enemies of the Council and the Renegades. But right now, the only enemy I care about is Nightmare."

"When you see Nightmare," he said, grabbing the remains of the concrete bridge that Aftershock had brought crashing to the ground, "tell her that the next time she goes after the Council, I'll be there, waiting to destroy her. And I won't have to wait for the Council's permission to do it."

He heaved the bridge against the side of the platform, clearing the tracks. He did not turn back to see how his message had been received, just continued on, stomping into the black opening of the tunnel. Soon, the darkness swallowed him, and the steady ringing of footsteps faded to silence.

It took a long time for the tension to disperse. Eventually, Honey sent the bees buzzing back toward their solitary alcove. Ingrid released the crackling energy, and Leroy tucked the acid bomb back into his pocket and I sank back to my normal stature a wave of dizziness and nausea hitting me immediately after and the Sentinels fear poured into my head.

"To be weak," I rasped not even knowing that I was saying it out loud. "To be helpless."

Ingrid cast me a sideways look. "Excuse me?"

"That is his deepest fear," I said, idly twirling my scythe blade overhead. "To be, in essence, without power."

Honey huffed. "How fitting for a self-righteous Renegade.”

"Perhaps," I said, trying not to fall over. Let this be over soon. "And yet, a difficult fear to exploit against one who has been given so very much of it."

Another wave of dizziness hit and my vision swayed a bit. The other bits of conversation dulled as the pain, dizziness, and nausea hit.

"At least it would avenge my poor darlings," I heard Honey say.

"Nothing has changed," I said. "The Council is our enemy. The Renegades will fall easily once they are gone."

I dispersed into shadows and appeared in my room. More pain and nausea hit when I reformed. My vision was starting to dim and then I saw a girl looking through my bag.

"You know, when Malia told us that you were at the parade, we thought she lost it." She got up and showed a small remote like device. "But she put a tracker on you and I decided to check it out. Well, I don't know what to say."

She turned around. Her skin was a dark purple with black hair to match. Ram like horns that were glowing a soft yellow color. She was happy. 

"Zolia?" I looked at her, my vision doubling slightly.

"Phobia, are you okay?" Zahela had just came through the door and was looking at me frantically. "You didn't disperse in time so I thought you got stabbed."

"You got stabbed!?" Zolia yelled, almost dropping the device.

Zahela looked to where Zolia was standing. "Who is that?"

"That's my friend, Zolia. From the attack I told you about."

"You made it!" Zahela brought Zolia into a hug.

"Yeah I'm alive and so is Aro."

My legs buckled and I felt incredibly lightheaded.

"Aro?" Zolia grabbed my shoulders. "Are you okay?'

The room started to dim and the pain was getting even worse.

"Phobia? Phobia? Phobia, wake up!"

I felt Zolia touch my chest and draw her hand back. My blood on her hand.

"He's bleeding and losing a lot of blood."

Then everything went black.

******

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. I opened my eyes slightly, trying to remember what happened. I groaned slightly and sat up from my bed.

"You're awake!" I heard an eager male voice say. "Give me a moment!"

I looked around the room. It looked like a hospital room. White walls with medical supplies on the table. Curtains hung over the windows. But I could see some sunlight, which meant the sun was coming out. So I wasn’t in the subway tunnels.

Footsteps echoed through the room. A man with white skin and bright red hair walked out of a side door. He was wearing a lab coat over sweatpants and a shirt. A tail with bit of red fur was popping out of his coat. A smile from ear to ear was on his face. For some reason, his eyes were closed.

He sat down on my bed. "Hi there, I'm Christo, but you can call me Chris.” He held out a hand for me to shake. "What's your name?"

I shook it. "Arvolo. Where am I?"

Christo opened his eyes, revealing that they were white and that his pupil was very light, almost unnoticeable.

“Oh my gods!"

"Sorry my eyes tend to scare people,” he said in a weirdly cheery voice.

"Okay then. Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Of course. You are on a spaceship. Is that a good enough answer?"

"I guess."

He went over to one of the tables and took up a device and spoke quickly into it. I wasn’t able to catch anything he was saying. He was talking to fast to keep track of.

“The healer should be here soon to take care of the rest of your injuries. He was too tired to finish up.”

I nodded slowly, processing the information. Healer. Injuries.

“Wait, I’m injured?”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “You forgot you were stabbed in the chest?” He scratched his head. “I guess that makes sense. You did lose a lot of blood.”

I looked at my wrist, noticing two needles were in there and one on my other. 

“Don’t worry, that’s just an IV and some painkillers.” Chris was rummaging through a draw.

“Oh, okay.” 

Chris came back with a syringe and was putting some sort of medicine in it. 

“Do you have a fear of needles?” he asked rubbing something onto my forearm .

“No, I don’t have a fear of needles.”

“Just making sure.”

I looked over and saw that glass tubes and jars were shattered, most of them on the ground.

“Hey, what happened over there?” I pointed at the glass that was all over the table and floor.

“Well... um... you see there was an accident.”

The door opened to show two people walking out. One was a woman with a lab coat over pajamas, her hair was short and black and she had scales creeping up to her face from her neck. Her eyes were emerald green color with a bit of blue, and she looked tired. 

The next person was a man. He was pretty similar to the woman except his scales were more of a dark green, but their eyes were the same. He was also wearing a lab coat over pajamas. He had the tail of a stingray. Wait.

“You!” I said, pointing at Stingray.

“You!” He pointed back at me. “I don’t know who you are.”

“Black cloak, scythe, barely speaks? Ringing any bells?”

Suddenly, a look of realization showed on his face.

“Oh, you’re Phobia? You’re a lot shorter than I would expect, without the cloak.”

“Thanks, that’s appreciated,” I said sarcastically.

“Sorry to break up this little reunion, but how do you know my brother?” the woman asked, looking at me and then Stingray.

“His team is kinda the reason I’m here today.”

“Oh, really?” she said through clenched teeth. “Would you mind explaining it to me?”

“Oh no,” Christo said, walking back to the room.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“I already know what’s about to happen when her voice sounds like that. I pray for you, Raymond.” He closed the door.

“Can you please explain what my brother’s team did that you came here last night with a stab wound in your chest?” she asked, a strained smile on her face.

“Oh, well, that Aftershock guy was making earthquakes in the subway tunnels and I told them they shouldn’t be doing that because the subway tunnels were pretty unstable.”

“That seems reasonable.” She looked over at Stingray. “Doesn’t it, Raymond?” 

“Yeah, it’s reasonable.” There was a slight stuttering in his voice.

“Then after a while the leader of his team threw an ice javelin that impaled me in the chest.”

“Oh, did she now?” She smiled wide and looked back at Raymond. “Is that true, Raymond?”

“Yes.”

“And I think he used his tail to paralyze some of my teammates.”

“Oh, did he?” She chuckled. “Would you just give me a minute?”

“Sure.” 

The woman took a tablet out of her lab coat. 

“Raymond, do you know what this is?”

“A tablet.”

“Correct. Now, what do I usually do with this tablet?”

“You write notes.”

“Correct again. You’re on a roll. What do you think I’m gonna use my tablet for right now?”

“Write notes?”

“Incorrect. I’m gonna use it to beat your ass.”

“Wait, you’re gonna what?” I said, and before anyone could answer my question, the woman hit Stingray on the head with her tablet, which caused him to fall on the floor.

“Why didn’t you try to stop her!?” She kept hitting him with her tablet. “I told you those people are crazy and are a bad influence on you! But did you listen? No!”

“Oh no,” I said blandly. If I’m being honest with myself, I don’t feel sorry for him. I’m honestly enjoying him being hit on the head over and over again. But I should say something to make him feel like I care. “Please stop. Stop hurting him. Oh no, I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“You’re a fucking dick!” Stingray yelled.

“You’re also kinda of dick buddy.”

“Okay, that’s enough from you two,” a woman said.

The woman walked up to the other woman and picked her up by the cuff of her shirt. 

“What are doing, Hamala?” she said in a taunting tone.

“Hawthorne.” 

“Okay, Hawthorne. What were you doing?”

“I was beating up Raymond.”

“Why were you beating up Raymond?”

“Because he couldn’t stop his teammate from stabbing that guy over there.” She pointed at me.

The woman was now facing me. She was very tall probably over six feet, maybe seven, with curly pale pink hair that fell near her rib cage. Her eyes were two different colors, the left one pink and the right one blue, could even say the same thing for her skin though most of it was dark brown there were some patches of white on her arms and on the right side of her eye. 

“Cara?”

“Phobia?”

Carafalia Felic. I don’t know much about her except she was a former assassin who later joined the Guard. She’s a complete mystery.

“Yeah, it’s me.” I curled my knees up so she couldn’t see my chest even though I’m sure she saw it earlier. “I got stabbed and my friend brought me here.”

She made a weird sound with her mouth. “I honestly thought we would meet like the first time.”

“A fight in an alleyway?”

“Yeah. Would have loved that.”

“Good to know. So why are you here?”

“Retrieving Nova, but we have to finish a mission before that.”

“Retrieve Nova?” It was already time?

“Yeah, her grandmother finally wants to see her. I’m sure Nova would be happier with her. Zahela told me about the living conditions you’re in now. I honestly think it’s for the best.” 

“You said you had a mission before you take Nova. What’s the mission?”

Cara looked a bit unsettled when I had asked the question. She bit her lip and looked sideways.

“I’ll tell you after you’re healed up.” She turned her head towards the main door. “You can come in now, Nedorian. They’ve stopped fighting, same goes for you, Christo.”

A boy with purple skin, black ram horns, and black hair came in. He was shorter than the rest and was a bit chubby. Ned. Ned was alive too.

“That was actually more tame than there other fights,” Nedorain said, looking at the siblings.

“I know right.” Christo came out the door. “The last time you guys broke a window.” He walked over and lightly kicked Stingray’s leg. Stingray gave a small grunt. “And well, his leg too.”

“I didn’t even throw him from that high!” Hamala yelled. 

“We were on the sixth floor, Hamala,” Carafalia said. “And the reason was utterly ridiculous.”

Being the idiot that I am, I asked the very obvious question: “What did he do?”

Carafalia lifted Hamala closer to her face and a small smirk appeared.

“Go on tell him.”

Hamala let out a sigh. “He won at this game and I threw him out the window.”

“You threw your brother out of a window because of a game!?” I yelled. 

“When you put it that way, it sounds bad.”

“Because it is bad.”

Carafalia rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’ll get rid of these two and let Nedorian and Christo heal the rest of your wound,” She grabbed Stingray’s leg and started pulling him out. “Don’t fight each other okay?”

“Okay,” Christo said with an overly cheery voice.

Nedorian said nothing and had his back turned away from me, looking at his tablet. Ignoring me or at least not acknowledging me. I saw the look on his face. He remembers me. Yet, he hasn’t even spoken to me or at least come up to hug me. What’s up with him?

“Ned, are you alright?” I finally asked, my patience wavering. 

He hasn’t seen me in years. He probably thought I was dead and he doesn’t even want to look at me.

Ned just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Ned, are you okay?” Cara asked, letting go of Hamala who land on her feet with a thud. 

Cara put a hand on Ned’s back and rubbed it in circles. “Is everything okay?” 

A shaggy breath escaped Ned’s mouth and there was a sniffing sound coming from him. 

“Ned?” I asked with a bit of concern. Was he crying?

Sobs broke out and Ned collapsed into Cara’s arms.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down. Dark blue bird like wings came out from Cara’s back with one wrapping around Ned. “It’s alright.”

“I think I’m just going to go with Raymond,” Hamala said. A tentacle shot out from her back with horns protruding outwards. The horns then retracted in and the tentacle picked up Stingray who was still unconscious. The door opened then closed.

I started getting up from the bed even though my body protested. Ned has been my friend since we were in middle school. He’s always been there for me, so I should be there for him.

Christo seemed to finally notice me trying to get up and came over. 

“You shouldn’t be trying to get up. Your body is still very weak.” 

“Don’t care.”

I was finally able to lift myself off the bed. Dizziness and nausea hit me like a train. 

I walked over to Ned’s shuddering body and put a hand on his head.

“Sorry I’ve been gone for so long,” I said, my voice coming out softer than expected. “I didn’t mean for it happen.”

Ned looked over, tears in his eyes. His eyes were a deeper gray color now then before. How much has changed since I was gone?

Ned got up and brought me into a tight hug. “I missed you,” he said softly.

“I missed you too.” I felt my knees buckle. “I’m gonna faint now.” Then everything went black.

*******

Waking up for the second time was a bit better. A needle was no longer in my arm. The small headache I felt before was gone. The windows were now open to show clear blue skies with the sun pouring into the medicinal lab.Carafalia was sitting next to me, reading a holo book.

“You gave us quite a scare back there,” she said, marking her page and tapping a button on the blue cylinder that made the hologram disappear.

“Well, in all honesty, I do remember saying I was going to faint.”

Cara rolled her eyes. “Still as sarcastic as always, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? It’s how the gods made me.”

“Well the gods made a mistake.” 

I swung my legs over the bed and got up. this time no nausea or dizziness accompanied me.

“I feel so much better.” 

I noticed that the band on my arm was gone. Also my hands and arms were their natural color, purple. I guess it felt weird after seeing me usually having a black cloak covering my arms or having pale skin, seeing my natural skin color just felt kinda...off.

“You took my translator?” 

“Yeah to give you a new one—“ She handed me a small metal circle. “This can be hidden way better than your old one. It also has had a language update.”

I put the device by my ear. “What kind of language update?”

She moved her hand in a ‘don’t care’ like motion. “New languages and slur awareness.”

“Slur awareness?”

“What are you, a belvine? If someone uses a slur it alerts you that it is so that you don’t use it. It’s very helpful.”

“Yeah that’s happened to me before, so can’t say it’s not a bad idea.”

“You said a slur?” A bit of shock was in her voice.

“Not like I meant for it to happen. I was asking for directions and I guess how you say street in my language was a slur in their language, so they punched me in the face.” 

A snort came from Cara.

“It’s not funny, Cara!” I yelled. “He dislocated my nose!”

A couple more giggles escaped Cara’s mouth. “Your right it’s not.” The laughing finally died down and Cara turned towards me, handing me my cloak and scythe. The blade was gone, making it look like a staff.

“Thanks.” I grabbed them from her hand. “It’s appreciated.”

“You’re welcome. By the way, you can’t use your powers for a couple of hours.”

“Why not?”

Cara pointed to where the broken test tubes were. It was cleaned up now, showing no signs that anything had happened.

“That mess earlier was because of you.”

“Me!?” I didn’t remember waking up any other time than when Ned came.

“Yes, you. You probably don’t remember because you were out of it, but you used your shadow manipulation and threw Chris over there. After that, we gave you a nullifying drug—just in case.”

“Oh.” I didn’t even know I could do that. “Chris was okay, right?” Hopefully he wasn’t hurt too bad.

“No, he was fine. Didn’t seem bothered by it at all.” Her voice lowered a bit. “Not like he’s really bothered by a lot, though.”

“Yeah you’re right about that one.”

“Come on, I’ll explain why I’m here.” 

She started walking to the door and I followed closely behind, stopping by a mirror. I looked at the reflection and was a little surprised at what I saw.

My horns were still the same and my eyes were a lighter shade of purple than they were before. Before they were dark and could almost pass for black, making my eyes look like they were almost completely blacked out. Maybe it was because of stress or because I was growing older. My face looked more slender than it usually did, probably because of how little I eat, and my hair, which was now a bit shorter than how I remember it, but still unruly and some bits of hair still hung over my face a bit.

“I never took you for someone who liked to admire themselves in the mirror.” Cara was standing behind me, a hand on her cheek. “I honestly thought you didn’t like looking in the mirror at all.”

“Well, you’re kinda of right. I don’t really like looking in the mirror a lot.” I was trying to smooth my hair out, but with no success. “My hair’s shorter than I remember it.” 

“That’s because Malia cut it.”

“Malia did what?” 

“She came in while you were asleep and cut your hair. Which I’m impressed with since you move around a lot and snore.”

“I’m not even that shocked that she did this.”

“She’s done it before?”

“No, but she did say it needed to be cut so I should have expected something like this.”

A small chuckle escaped Cara’s lips. “She’s right, though. It really needed a trim.” 

“Whatever.”

Cara opened the door and dragged me by my arm. 

“Where are we going?” I draw my hand free from her grip. 

“To the kitchen, so you can get something to eat and so I can explain.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes, you are. Don’t lie’” Zahela said. “You haven’t eaten in like five days. Why are you skipping meals?”

“It’s not like the food we get is good or fresh and I don’t know what sort of human food I can eat that won’t cause me to go to the ER.”

Not much is known about how certain species react to human food, seeing how we’ve made little contact with humans. All I really know is for my species is that we can’t handle high levels of salt, which would be considered a regular amount to other species. Main reason I try to avoid eating while on earth. It’s either too much salt or my body isn’t going to react well, so I just eat foods that I’m familiar with. Not like humans would know how to treat an alien.

“Well, thankfully I’m here, so you can eat regularly again.”

“Whatever.” 

We took a sharp turn and soon arrived in a kitchen. It was an average looking kitchen, with grey walls and a few windows surrounding the table that had a few people. 

I really didn’t want to deal with people right now. Especially not Stingray, who was sitting at the table eating some sort of salad.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” I asked, taking across from him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” he said, not looking up from his food. 

“Can you two be quiet? I’m trying to eat,” a woman said. Her skin was a dark brown in color and her hair was hidden by a gray scarf wrapped around her head, the only thing peeking out weres two antennas that glowed a light red color.

“Sorry, Azi,” Stingray said.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

Azi made a small sound and continued eating.

I decided to just sit and wait for Cara to come back with some food. I was daydreaming for bit when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see another girl that was sitting right next to me. She looked really young with shimmering blue skin, light blue freckles scattered around her face and arms, dark green eyes that had big red glasses around them and long orange hair that reached her lower back. She look Zenlian except for extra pair of arms on her stomach, but that could just be her keeping them retracted.

“My names Mia.” She held out her hand for me to shake which I took. “Yours?”

“Arvolo, but you can call me whatever.”

“Alright then.” There was a laptop in front of her and she started tapping furiously at the keys. “Can I have your last name please?”

“Castrani?”

Why in the galaxies did she need my last name?

“Well this is interesting...“ She was scrolling down on her laptop. Eyes perking up when she saw something that caught her interest. “Fascinating.”

I leaned my head over to her side so I could see the laptop better. I saw a photo of me when I was younger, my birthday, and my cause of death.

“Let me see that!” I yelled, grabbing her laptop and putting it in front of me to read it better. 

“Hey!” she whined, crossing her arms over her chest. “You can’t just take my stuff without asking!”

“And you shouldn’t hack into my personal information without my permission, but you did.” 

“Whatever, just give it back when you’re done.”

I scrolled through the personal information she got from me and it was incredible how much information she got in that short amount of time. She even managed to get my genetical improvements and body mods. 

I finally reached my cause of death. L.I.S. Lost in Space. I was considered lost in space. L.I.S was underlined meaning there was a link to the full report. I clicked it seeing a small report published from the Esquaries. The report read:

Arvolo Amertian Castrani  
Cause of Death: L.I.S (Lost in Space)

Arvolo Amertian Castrani has been presumed lost in space by the Esquaries and many other intergalactic law enforcement. During the Attack of Astila, Arvolo’s friends noticed that he was starting to run slower until he collapsed. They soon noticed that he was struck with what we presume was a sleeping dart. Two members of Esta de Rastro took his body. Before the friends could intervene, a building collapsed, separating them. 

A few weeks after the attack, people who had gone missing returned in escape pods. When asked how they got back, they said a boy matching Arvolo’s description helped them escape, but he wasn’t with the group.

Search groups were sent around the planet and throughout space. After checking neighboring planets and star systems, the searches were called off and Arvolo was considered lost in space. 

I closed the laptop and pushed it away. 

“You alright?” Stingray asked, concern apparent on his face. “You look a bit pale.”

I felt my body stiffen and then shuddered. My whole body was shaking and my mouth went dry.

“You’re really not looking okay.” Mia put a kind hand on my shoulder and a caring look was on her face. “Do you need to go back to the infirmary?”

I got up quickly, holding the table tightly. If I was having a panic attack, I didn’t need an audience. I took one step only for my legs to give out. That caused Stingray and Mia to get up from there seats and come up to me. Just great.

“Are you okay?” Stingray asked, grabbing my wrist and checking for a pulse. He also did the same with my neck.

“Is he okay?” Mia asked. 

“He’s pulse is fine. Maybe he didn’t get enough water or food?” Stingray said, leaving me and Mia while he went to go do something.

It started getting harder to breath. It felt as if someone was choking me and I started gasping for air,barely getting any in. 

I heard a door open and a gasp. Soon, five people were in front of me. Because that’s exactly what I want. More people.

The first four I recalled instantly. Malia, Zolia, Ned, and Zahela. But the last one took me awhile. He looked almost similar to me except for his jawline that was squared. It was Viren. My brother.

I tried to say to his name, but only a short gasp for air came out.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Viren said, grabbing me by the shoulders and putting me back in the chair. “His horns are orange, meaning he’s anxious.”

Malia cursed. “I completely forgot he has those. Is this a power related panic attack or stress related panic attack?”

This was probably the worst panic attack I’ve ever had. It felt like I was choking. Sounds and faces were becoming a blur, and my heart was hammering in my chest.

I’m considered dead basically. I shouldn’t even be shocked by this because of course I would be presumed dead. There was an invasion and they didn’t find a body. It’d be a miracle if they still thought I was alive.

So why am I panicked about this? I shouldn’t be. This is just common sense.

Then it finally hit me. My mom. 

The first time my power manifested I found out what my mother’s worst fear was and it was her children dying. I’d even turn into. I made it a reality, when you think about it. How long has she been hurting? Thinking that I’m dead and trying to move on.

I could feel myself about to throw up. Thank gods they gave me a nullifying drug. 

A weird sense of calm washed over me like a wave, and I felt myself relaxed.

“It’s alright,” Azi said, her voice a bit more gentle than before. “You’re okay. Everything’s fine.”

My breathing returned to normal and I felt myself relax a bit more.

“You guys should have told me it was a panic attack in the first place,” Azi whined, taking her hand off my head. “I would have helped sooner.”

“Why didn’t you help when I fell?” I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

“I thought you fainted or something. I’m not a medical professional, so I left it for the actual ones. Either way, I still helped, so you’re welcome.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

She seemed kind of nice. Maybe if we spend more time together, she'll be friendlier.

“Well, thank the gods that was solved,” Zahela said, turning to me. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Good, good. I’m happy your okay—“ she unsheathed her sword. The metal glistened in the light. “Because after that stunt you pulled, I’m going to kill you!”

“Shit.”

******

Zahela was being restrained. A long white strip of fabric was wrapped around her chest and mouth. The thing restraining Zahela was a capture weapon that Cara made that locked onto heat signatures. 

Zahela had finally given up trying to break free and slumped in the chair, her chest rising and falling fast.

“Are you going to calm down?” Cara asked her, arm wrapped in the capture weapon.

A mumbled “yeah” came from Zahela.

“You’re not gonna try hurt Phobia, right?” 

Another mumbled “yeah.”

“What did you have for breakfast?”

A mumbled “yeah.”

“You’re not even listening to what I’m saying, you’re just saying ‘yeah’!” She released Zahela anyway. “Whatever, I’ll just knock you out if you try anything funny.”

Zahela started stretching. A loud popping sound came every time she cracked a finger or her neck. 

“That’s better,” she said, facing Cara with a flirty look in her eyes. “Last I remember I was the one who tied you up. My, how things change.”

Malia almost choked on her water. 

“Excuse me!?” Malia yelled. 

“You guys are too loud,” Stingray said, head down. Looking as if he was going to take a nap.

“Okay, are we done?” Cara asked. A blush was still noticeable on her face.

“Sure,” Zahela said, a mischievous grin on her face. “But if you ever want to—“

Zahela was cut off when a short staff hit her across the head.

“Ow!” She rubbed her head. “What was that?”

“Anyway, let’s get to the matter at hand.” She took on a more serious look. “Do you two know about Esta de Rastro?”

A chill went down my spine. Esta de Rastro, or Blade of Darkness, was one of the most known and dangerous terrorist organizations in intergalactic history.

Not only were they wanted in over hundreds of star systems, galaxies, and planets, but they’re also known for their assignations, torture, and possession of bodies. 

When I was working with the Esquaries, I captured many members that were involved in torture and things that they did were horrifying. Bodies that couldn’t be recognized until after all their wounds had been healed. People being tortured mentally with horrible things from their past and greatest fears come to life.

Possession was almost just as worse. Whenever the body wasn’t strong enough they would usually end up breaking something trying to get out or depending on the age the person would die.

They’re the reason I’m on Earth in the first place.

“Yeah, I know Esta de Rastro,” Zahela said,s if the subject annoyed her to her core. “Before I was assigned looking after Cara, I took down some of their drug dealings and extraterrestrial sex trafficking. It’s how they get most of their money. Those people are sick. Their reason for half of the shit they do is because they think we’re all at war with each other. Which is completely not true.”

Zahela was right. The reason it was founded is because the leader thinks that were all at war with it each other so they attack first as so they claim. Even though the vast majority of alien species are getting along perfectly fine with each other. There had been conspiracy theories going around that the leader had some sort of mind control and that’s how they got people to join. But that was just a theory. A plausible one, but still, a theory.

“Yeah, I know them too,” I said, the memories of the attack fresh in my mind. “Main reason I’m on this hell of a planet. I’m also probably number one on there hit list.”

“Why exactly would you be number one on their hit list?” Hamala asked. I guess the conversation finally piqued her interest.

“Oh well, I kinda...you know...blew up their second biggest ship.”

“Okay, hold up.” Stingray also seemed to be interested in the conversation. “How did you manage to take down one of their biggest ships?”

“Correction, second biggest, and I just overrode the system after all the people got out.”

It was a bit more complicated than that, but I didn’t really feel like explaining the whole story so best to just summarize it.

“That’s so brave of you, Arvolo,” Christo said, a big smile on his face.

“I’m calling bullshit,” Stingray said, crossing his arms. “There’s no way he could have possibly destroyed one of their ships, because then he wouldn’t be on Earth.”

“What do you mean he wouldn’t be on Earth?” Azi asked.

I guess everyone was now interested in figuring out how I got on Earth. Well except for Mia and Viren. Mia was busy typing away at her laptop and Viren was staring out into space, not paying attention to the conversation at all. Or just not paying attention to me.

He’d been kinda distance for the past hour or so. While Ned, Malia, and Zolia kept asking me about Earth and if I was okay, Viren hadn’t even talked to me. Anytime I would look at him, he would just look away.

Maybe he was upset at me. Or he just needs time to get used to the fact that I’m alive.

“I think what Stingray is trying is this.” Mia seemed interested too. Why am I not surprised?

“Most escape pods are designed to take people to the closest planet that has life. We don’t know the exact coordinates, but we do know this—“ Mai swiveled her laptop so that we could see. It was a news article from a while back that said: People Who Went Missing During the Attack of Astila are Returning in Escape Pods and Almost Thirty Members of Esta de Rastro Arrested. 

“That ship was close to Astila. So, Arvolo here should have ended up back at his home planet instead of Earth.” 

I took a deep breath to cool my nerves. I didn’t like talking about the attack. Or being held by Esta de Rastro. Or being in hypersleep in a pod for almost three esdales. I don’t like looking back at those memories. They bring back so much pain.

“My pod got messed up really bad,” I said tears threatening to show. “It’s navigation got messed up and sent me here, putting me into hypersleep.” 

Silence fell in the room. An uncomfortable silence.

Cara cleared her throat and continued. “The reason I bring up Esta de Rastro is because we believe there trying to do something to Earth.” 

“What?”

“A few esdales ago, a cargo ship saw two Esta de Rastro ships enter D765, or as humans refer to it, the Milky Way.” She pulled out a small disk and a hologram of Earth showed up. 

“Soon, ships from a planet close by were sent to see if they actually landed on Earth.” The hologram zoomed in on a map of Galton City. “A problem with Earth is that it messes up with our censors so we weren’t able to find exactly where they are, but we know they’re in Galton City. We even have one of their members that we found today in our holding cell. We’re waiting for a ship to come pick her up.”

“Makes sense they’ll go for Earth,” Zahela said, looking at the map. “Earth doesn’t have any defenses or contact with other species. If something happened that was caused by an extraterrestrial, they couldn’t get any help from any planets.”

“You’re telling me and Zahela this because you want us to join, right?” I said, looking at her.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll join.”

Shock was very obvious on Zahela’s face.

“I thought it would take a lot of convincing but I was wrong,” Cara said, taking off the hologram.

“Yeah, I’m shocked too,” Zahela said. “Thought it would take a lot more convincing.”

“Listen, I don’t like Earth that much, but I don’t want it or the people that live on it to get hurt.”

“How brave of you,” Stingray said, his tone mocking.

“Wait, do I have to work with him?” I pointed at Stingray, regret stirring inside me.

“Yeah you do,” Hamala said. “But don’t worry, I’ll give you earplugs so you can drown out his annoying voice.”

“I hate you.” 

“The feeling’s mutual, Raymond.”

“I see this as an absolute win!” Malia ran up to me and hugged me.

“Let go of me!” I yelled, trying to pry my way out.

“I have my best friend back,” she sang,lifting me up in the air.

“Put me down!” 

“No, I’m never letting go of you ever again!”

“Let me go!” 

Malia had let go of me and I scrambled back, not wanting to be hugged again, when I noticed she wasn’t in control of her body.

She looked more stiff now. Her body frozen in an uncomfortable angle, her arms hugging the air which used to be me.

“I can’t believe you, Viren!” she grunted out. 

“Believe it.” He put his hand into a fist and Malia’s body crumpled to the ground.

“You son of a bitch!” Malia ran up to him and then slapped him.

“How dare—“ Malia slapped him again before he could finish his sentence. “Stop hit—“ Another slap.

I got up and looked at Malia repeatedly slapping my older brother. She hadn’t changed at all in these past few years.

Thinking back to the attack of my home made me realize something. I don’t want anyone to go through the same thing I did: Having to see their home be destroyed. Especially since Earth’s still in bad shape. 

So I’ll do it. I’ll help Cara and the others save Earth. Besides, it can’t be that hard to take down one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in galactic history, right?

*****

He was going to be upset. So, so upset.

I stood in front of the doors of his quarters, every part of my body shaking with fear.

There was music playing behind the doors. Maybe he’s in a good mood. Or he’s drunk. Him being drunk would be good for me because then he’ll probably forget to ask me about the woman I’m supposed to be interrogating.

I took a deep breath, waiting for my body to stop shaking. Once my body relaxed, I knocked on the door.

The music turned down a bit and I heard the sound of what sounded to be a bell.

The door opened to show the boss in pajamas and a dead body on the floor.

The body was a human man, probably in his early thirties with a bullet wound on the side of his head.

Hopefully his soul would ascend peacefully.

The boss on the other hand was incredibly drunk. 

His blue eyes were unfocused and had a glossy look. He was holding himself against the door, not even noticing he was sliding down. His blue skin was glistening with sweat and he smelled of alcohol. He was drinking earlier, so I shouldn’t be shocked.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I said, getting ready to leave. Maybe I can get away with this. “I didn’t know you were drinking.”

“Well you're already here, so why not just stay?” he slurred.

Oh, come on.

“Whatever you say, sir.” 

He swayed over to his bed where a fuzzy ball laid. I sat in a chair with a table next to it that had a empty bottle of wine.

“You want some wine?” he said, gesturing to the bottle on the table.

“I don’t like to drink, sir.”

“Right, I forgot.” 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The boss was watching me with unfocused but suspicious eyes.

“So, I see you’ve killed someone.” I pointed at the dead body on the floor. A pool of red blood was forming around his head.

“I had to,” He pointed at the guy, disgust in his eyes. “Not only did he give me false information, he also is the reason one of our own got taken by that enemy ship.”

“I did hear that Watali was captured while trying to possess a Renegade.”

“Yes, it’s unfortunate.”

“So, what’s that thing on your bed?”

“A cat and he’s very shy.”

“Oh, okay then.”

More uncomfortable silence filled the room. I started playing around with my fingers and avoided looking at him.

“Please quit stalling and tell me why you’re actually here.”

My heart dropped in my stomach. How did he know I was stalling?

“Fine, since you don’t want to say, I’ll ask.” He adjusted himself on his bed so that his posture was straighter. “Did you make the deal with that Anarchist woman?”

Thank gods he was only asking me about that.

“Yes I did. She seems happy to work with us.”

“Good, good.” He got up from his bed and stood in front of me. He kneeled and looked at me with a venomous stare. “So, how about we both cut the crap and talk about the information you got from the woman you were interrogating?”

My breath hitched and my body felt numb. What was he going to do when he figured out I didn’t get any information? Kill me? Torture me?

“Based on your silence alone, I can tell you didn’t get the information.” He walked over to the door. “Come on, I’ll help you interrogate her.”

I walked over to the door and then out into the hallway. The room where the woman was being held wasn’t too far. It was pretty close, actually. 

I looked over at him. He was walking perfectly fine, unlike a few casvas ago when he was swaying. Was he already sober or was he pretending?

And why didn’t he get mad at me? I’ve seen him almost kill someone because they didn’t get any good information after an interrogation. I didn’t get any information and yet, here he is trying to help me. Maybe it was because...no, he could still be very cruel to me.

I opened the door and there was the woman. She was hung up against a wall. Her arms and legs were bonded to heavy metal shackles that every few days would inject her with a nullifying drug and were made so that any sort of metal power she had absorbed couldn’t be used to help her escape. She was in dirty clothes that would soon need to be replaced with new ones. Her face was down as if she were asleep, but I could see her yellow eyes through the blonde strands of hair hanging over her face.

“I already told you, I don’t know anything,” she said, a tremble in her voice. “Please let me go!”

“Oh, cutie, we can’t do that!” the Boss said, bopping her nose with his finger.

A low growl came from the woman and she launched at him, trying to bite him.

“Oh, I like that!” he said in a playful voice clapping his hands. “I can’t wait to break you.” He grabbed onto her chin and his voice took on a more sinister tone.

I hate that I have to do this. I hate that I have no other choice.

“Well, interrogate her.” He made a grand gesture toward the woman. 

“I thought you were going to help me with the interrogation?” I said, looking at him with worry.

Was he not going to help? Was he going to torture the woman because of my incompetence?

“Oh.” He looked at me with an amused look. A sinister grin was on his face. “Sorry if I made you believe that I was going to ask this woman all the tough questions while you sat down and watch.”

A knife was at my throat and fear overcame my entire body.

“You like feeding me lies when you think I’m not coherent, don’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” He tightened his grip on the knife. “When I was drinking earlier and you came so I could give you the order to interrogate her, I noticed something. You relaxed more. You weren’t as jittery. So I decided to try a little experiment. I pretended to be drunk to see how you would react.”

“But the bottle was empty,” I said, the words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. “And you were all sweaty and your eyes?”

His smile was cold. “I’m a very good actor. As for the empty bottle of wine, it was almost finished by the time you came in. You just assumed I drank the entire thing.”

Tears were starting to form and I was having a hard time keeping them from falling. 

“Don’t cry, Belfina.” He tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear. “I would never kill you. Hurt and torture? Yes. Kill? Never.”

“You’re sick!” I heard the woman yell.

“Actually, I’m very healthy.” A playful smile came to his mouth. “Fruits, veggies, and exercise.”

“Insane,” I heard the woman mumble.

“Anyway, here’s what we’re going to do.” He took the knife down from my neck. “You’re going to use your power and get the answer that I need. And if you don’t do that, I’ll put a nasty scar on that pretty little face of yours. Understood?”

“Understood.”

The blade fell from my neck and the boss sat down in a chair close by. I walked up to the woman. She looked at me with pity. 

“I’m sorry,” I said, pink smoke forming in the palms of my hands. I blew it directly into her face.

Her bright yellow eyes became dull, and a hazy pink surrounded her eyes.

“I just want to say that I’m sorry about what happened with your husband, child, and Esta de Rastro.”

“Yeah, sure you are.”

I breathed deeply. I had to choose my words carefully to make this work.

“I know we could never bring back your husband.” Her face sadden. “But what about your son?”

She shook her head. “My son’s gone.”

“We both know he isn’t. Yes, he was a baby at the time but from what the reports say, he could have been saved by someone. Do you remember what this someone looked like?”

“I couldn’t go back to get him.” She was close to sobbing. “They would have probably killed or arrested me. Humans can be stubborn. I’ve seen it time and time again.”

“If you gave us the man’s description, maybe we could find your son?”

She looked hopeful. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, but I need a description.” 

“It was a while ago, but from what I saw, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also looked very strong. Like well built.”

“Captain Chromium,” the boss said. “I should have known it was him from the start. Makes sense. You can take her off your spell now.”

Pink smoke returned into my hand and disappeared. The woman’s eyes turned back to normal.

“Nice job, Belfina.” He gave me a pat on the head. “You did great. I just want you to remember something,” He bent down and whispered in my ear, “If you fail this mission in anyway, I won’t kill you, but I’ll make it so any opportunity you have at death, you’ll take because it’ll be better than what I’d do.”

A shiver ran down my spine. 

“Well, good night.” He left the room.

Just as I was about to leave, the woman said something.

“I pray for your safety,” she said.

“I need more than prayer but thank you.”

I left the room and headed to my quarters. Don’t fail this mission. Don’t fail this mission.

*****

I actually finished it. I’m so happy. Thank you for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character from this fanfic belongs to sarcastic_toaster on Instagram. She’s a fantastic artist and friend and I highly recommend you follow her. I hope you enjoy her character Lauren Markov as much as I do.

Sometimes when I sleep, I feel pressure on my body. Something evil that lurks in the dark spaces of my mind. Like a demon. Ready to make me suffer for the terrible things I’ve done. Usually when I open my eyes, it's gone. But this time-

“Good Morning Aro," Malia said while sitting on my stomach.

The demon is here.

“You really like to torture me don’t you?”

“If torture is waking you up to go train at three in the morning then, yes. We’ve been doing this for a while now; how are you not used to it yet? And why are you such a heavy sleeper? We’ve been trying to wake you up for the past ten casvas.”

I looked around and saw that everyone was in my room except for Stingray. Even Cara’s malveno was here sitting quietly in a corner.

I had just recently met the malveno. It looked similar to a dog except being way bigger and having glowing patches of fur.

Cara’s malveno named Aura is an attack one. When it barks it increases the sound to a point where people actually pass out from it. And it was put on this mission. Though I think it’s a new one since she gets overly excited and seems to have a hard time following directions.

It had bright red fur with glowing orange patches on its back and head with fierce red eyes to match. But now it’s fur was white with spots of black in a few places and brown eyes.

Something was dropped in front of me. It was clothes, exercise clothes.

“Come on get dressed,” Malia said, throwing socks at me. “It’s our last exercise before the Trails.”

I threw the clothes onto the floor and laid back down.

“I’m not going,” I put the blanket over my head. Trying to go back to sleep.

“Phobia, this is an essential training session,” Cara said, trying to pull me out of the bed. “We need to go! So come on!”

I gripped the mattress. “No!”

“I know how to get him out of bed.” Zahela said.

“How?” Cara asked, breathless.

“Make me a gun.”

“How about no.” I said, pulling the blanket over my head.

“Well then,” I heard a gun click. “Get out of bed!”

“Who gave you a gun!?” Cara yelled.

“Okay, hold up,” Malia said. “Let’s not get crazy here.”

“Yeah,” I heard Chris say. “We don’t want to injure anyone.”

“Get out of bed, Phobia.” Zahela said.

“Listen, Aro, just get out of bed!” Ned yelled, trying to pull the blanket away from me.

“No!” I yelled. “I’m not going!”

A shot rang through the room and everyone started yelling. I pulled the blanket off of me and saw a hole in the wall.

“It was actually loaded!?” I yelled.

“Of course,” Zahela drew the blanket away and grabbed me. “Now get dressed!”

“Fine.”

****  
“I’m… going...to...faint,” I panted out, gripping onto a bench.

We were training in the park this time.The objective of this exercise was to split into pairs and try to catch the other first using your power.

I was teamed up with Chris. I originally thought having Chris as my partner would be easy. Seeing how nice he is I didn’t take him for much of a fighter. Hell, I didn’t think he could throw a punch. I was wrong.

Turns out Chris power was weather manipulation. And right now he had made the area foggy so that I couldn’t see.

Chris managed to get more hits than I expected. Chris was agile. I couldn’t even block his hits. Chris could be anywhere right now. He has good balance and looked to be pretty light so he could be hiding in the trees. Or the bushes. He could even be behind me.

With that thought coming to mind I turned my head. No one was there. 

“Come on out Chris,” I said in a taunting voice. “I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

There was some rustling in the trees. 

I tensed up. Ready to fight in case he tried to attack. Instead, Chris talked to me.

“Go easy on me but I have hit you,” There was a small chuckle. “I have to laugh.”

“Laugh all you want but-” Something hit me right on my head. My vision doubled and I thought I heard Chris saying something. Then everything was dark.

*****

“How hard did you kick him Chris?” I heard Cara say. Her voice sound distant.

My ears were ringing and there was a throbbing pain in my head. It reminded me of when I woke up after the attack.

“I didn’t think I would hit him that hard,” I heard Chris say, sounding flustered. “I was in a tree and jumped down and I thought I would only immobilize him. I didn’t think I would knock him   
out.”

“It’s okay Chris,” I heard Cara say. “I’m sure Phobia will understand when he wakes up.”

“If he wakes up,” Zahela sneered. I felt her poke me in the stomach. “He looks dead.”

“I hope I didn’t kill him!” Chris said distraught.

“No you definitely killed him,” I heard Malia say sarcastically. “How are you going to explain this?”

“W-what do you mean?” Chris stuttered out. 

“Well, Aro just told his friends and family back home that he was alive and now you’ve killed him. How are you going to explain to them that you killed him?”

“Malia, stop joking you're scaring him.” I heard Cara say.

Azi laughed. “Let her keep going,” I heard Azi trying to hold back another laugh. “I want to see if this ends with Chris crying.”

“For an empath your really sadistic.” Mia said.

I tried opening my eyes. But it caused the throbbing pain in my head to increase so I closed them.

“Guys, I think he’s waking up.” I heard Zolia say.

I felt a hand cup my cheek.

“Wake up Arvolo,” Zolia said in a quiet voice. “Come on get up.”

I tried opening my eyes again. This time there wasn’t as much pain. And I was able to open them.

It took awhile for my vision to finally focus but soon it did. Everyone had crowded around me. Chris was closest to me and looked like he was about to cry.

“What happened?” I managed to say. The sentence coming out more slurred than I expected. I still felt pretty groggy and everything felt kind of slow and dizzy. 

“He’s alive!” Chris jumped onto me and ensnared me in a hug. 

“Chris let me go!” 

“I thought I killed you! I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” 

“I forgive you! Let me go!” I was trying to pry him off me but I felt weak.

Chris let go of me and went over to Cara who was watching me with a worried look.

“Are you feeling alright?” She asked, offering a hand.

“Well-“ I stood up and I almost fell back down.

“Be careful,” Ned said coming up to me. “I saw a bench. You can sit down there.”

“I don’t need to sit down,” The throbbing pain was getting worse and my vision began to blur again.

“Yes you do,” Viren said. 

Viren looked weird in his human form. His eyes were blue and he had black hair. His skin was no longer purple and was now white with a few blotches of pink. Even though he was trying to sound stern he still had a bit of a worry in his voice.

“I’m fine honestly.”

“Really?” Mia said, pointing at me. “Because you're swaying.”

“I’m not swaying.”

“Yes you are,” Malia said. “Looks like you're about to pass out.”

“I’m fine.”

Actually, I felt terrible. I just don’t want to worry anyone.

“You can’t be serious?” Azi said, giving me a weird look. 

“What is he thinking about?” Zahela said, a suspicious tone in her voice.

“Don’t say anything,” I begged.

“He doesn’t feel well,” Azi said in a bored tone. “He didn’t want me to say anything but I did because I’m worried.”

I sent a glare at Azi. I didn’t want anyone to know I got injured again. This was the fifth time I’ve gotten hurt during training. I was starting to feel like a liability. It felt like everyone who saw me felt sorry for me. 

“Stop sulking,” Azi said.

“Come on, let's check if you have a concussion.” Ned said, dragging me to a bench.

After a few tests we found out that I didn’t have a concussion. Zolia opened up one of her portals and we went back to the ship. I was given an ice pack and I laid down in my bed about to fall asleep when Cara came in.

“Listen Phobia,” she said looking at me with a worried look. “I’m worried about you.”

“Why are you worried?”

“I talked with your mother and I don’t want her having hope that her son who she thought was dead is going to come back and then he…” She trailed off. “I don’t want that because of me, she actually loses you.” 

I was taken aback. When I talked with my parents they seemed fine with me being on the mission. They didn’t seem worried about it. Or maybe I just didn’t notice?

“Listen I’ll be fine,” I said trying to brush it off. “I promise.”

Cara nodded. “Alright then. But when I feel like it’s too much for you I’ll send you back.” She started walking towards the door and before she closed it she looked back at me.

“With or without your agreement.”

The door closed and heard Cara’s footsteps starting to fade away.

I exhaled. I knew my parents might have been worried but I didn’t know they were that worried.

But I’ll show them they don’t need to worry. I’ll come back safe and sound. I’ll get inducted into the Esquaries again. I’ll see my friends and family again and everything can be normal again. I can forget I was ever an Anarchist and that situation ever happened. 

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**********

“Alright people let’s go through our identities for the Renegades.” Cara said in a chirpy tone.

I groaned. Ever since I woke up I’ve been having a terrible headache. I took some painkillers earlier to help but it didn’t seem to be working. I decided to put some ice on it to see if that would help which it kind of was. But noise caused it to hurt a lot. Everyone was trying their hardest to be quiet.

“Sorry Phobia,” Cara said lowering her voice.

Cara handed a paper to everyone except for Mia, Zahela, Azi, Ned and Hamala. Viren and Stingray hadn’t shown up yet.

The doors slid open and my brother and Stingray came in with giddy looks on their faces.

“Where have you two been?” Cara asked her eyes narrowing.

“Me and Raymond we’re doing things.” Viren said, a small pink glow appearing on his horns

“No, it wasn’t illegal Malia.” Stingray said.

“Damn it,” Malia muttered.

“I mean we expect you to not do illegal stuff,” Zahela said.

“But isn’t sneaking into a legal organization, using fake identities and stealing information from them illegal?” Chris asked.

“Well yes it is,” Cara said, there was a pause. “But it’s a good illegal.”

“Unlike Raymond and his friends,” Hamala said, casting a glare at Stingray. “Which is bad illegal.”

“We’re not friends,” Stingray murmured.

“Really?” Hamala said, crossing her arms. “Pretty sure friends go to bars with each other.”

“How do you know about that?” Stingray exclaimed.

“Azi told me,”

“It’s true I did,” Azi said in a matter of fact voice.

“You spied on me!?” Stingray yelled.

“I’m a spy!” Azi made a straight line with her finger as if she was underlining the word. “That’s my job. I spy on people and I get paid.”

“I don’t like you Azi,” Stingray sent a glare at her. “At all.”

“I don’t care.” A smile appeared on her face. “Cause at the end esca. I still got paid.”

Stingray looked over at Hamala. “Please don’t tell me you paid her.”

“I don’t like them Raymond! They’re a bad influence on you!” 

“Why are you talking to me like I’m a kid? I’m older than you!” 

“Well act like it then!”

“Can you two stop arguing?” Stingray and Hamala stopped yelling and looked at Cara. A look of embarrassment was apparent. “Please?”

Stingray and Hamala looked at each other. Both of them looked upset at each other. 

“We’ll discuss this tomorrow,” Hamala crossed her arms, looking away from Stingray.

After that had passed, Cara handed out all the papers she stood in front of all of us at the top of the table.

“Alright then,” Cara said. “Let’s talk about our fake identities for the Renegades.”

“Here we go again,” Malia muttered.

“You have something to say Malia?” Cara asked, narrowing her eyes.

“No ma’am.”

Cara took a deep breath. “Esta de Rastro has been showing they’ve been wanting to infiltrate the Renegades for while now. Seeing how many of the members we caught were trying to possess Renegades.

“This shows that Esta de Rastro wants to take over Renegades. We don’t know what for but at least we know that’s what they are trying to do. So it would make sense why they would want to take down the Renegades seeing there the only government Selva really has. I wouldn’t be surprised if they overthrow the Renegades and take over Selva.”

“But why would they take over Selva?” Chris asked. “I know they don’t have any contacts with other planets but Selva doesn’t really have anything valuable.”

“Who knows?” Viren shrugged. “Maybe they found something valuable?”

“I’ve been on Selva for ten human years,” Zahela said looking at her nails. “Selva doesn’t have anything that they would be interested in.”

That was true. Selva doesn’t have much to offer to other planets. Most metals are too weak to use for anything useful. Technology on Selva was pretty old and not helpful. So what could Esto want from the planet?

“Maybe they want to use it for a base?” Ned added.

“Well whatever it is, we have to stop them from doing it.” Malia looked at her paper and a smile appeared on her face. “Oh my gods! Zolia we’re roommates!”

“I’m sorry, what?” Zolia asked looking bewildered.

“For my fake identity. It says right here-” Malia pointed at a sentence on the paper. “that we are roommates.”

“That’s a good backstory.” 

“Yeah,” Malia turned over to me excitedly. “What’s your backstory, Aro?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I looked at my fake identity. 

I didn’t like it. It felt like there were too many holes in it. If Zahela hadn’t said anything to that renegade I could probably make something more convincing. 

I felt something on my lap. Something warm and heavy. Malia was sitting on my lap.

“Malia, what are you do-” A finger touched my lips.

“Shut up. I’m trying to read.” Malia’s brow furrowed. “Your family died in a tragic accident? And you live with your brother Viren and aunt Zahela? A bit morbid don’t you think?”

“Blame it on Zahela,” I pointed at Zahela. After hearing me mention her she narrowed her eyes.

“Can you lay off?” Zahela snarled, her eyes shooting daggers. “It’s still a good story.”

“Yeah,” I said sarcastically. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Zahela asked, picking up the knife.

“Yeah I’m moving,” Malia scrambled off me. Watching from behind a chair.

“Hey!” Cara yelled, causing everyone to look at her. She shrank a bit. “Let’s not kill each other. Let’s hear about my identity.”

Malia stepped from behind a chair. “Cara, I don’t think anyone wants to he-” A knife went straight through the chair Malia was next to. Malia looked at the knife and then at Cara. “You know what? I’m just going to shut up.”

“Good,” Cara smiled. “Anyway, for my identity I’ve just moved from a different country. I’m eighteen,”

“Wait a minute,” I said looking at Cara. “Aren’t you in your twenties? Why are you lying about your age?” 

“I’m twenty four. I’m sure whatever team Nova gets on is going to be somewhere around there teen years. The oldest probably eighteen. So I doubt they want someone in their twenties.”

Everything seemed to be coming together. It made enough sense. But something was making me uneasy about this. Just one thing out of place might blow our cover. 

I got up walking to the door. Stopping when Zahela called.

“Phobia, where are you going?” Zahela asked.

“I’m just you know….. going to tweak my identity a bit.”

“I’m sorry but did you just say tweak?” Mia asked, looking hurt.

Mia had made most of the backstories and documents we’d be using. It took her a long time to make sure that all the documents and stories were legitimate. Hearing me say I’m going to change it must hurt.

“It’s a good story for the love of the saints!” Zahela screeched causing Chris to jump in surprise. “What can you possibly find wrong with it?”

Cara laid her hand on Zahela. Causing a yellow blush to appear on her face. 

“If you are going to leave then at least take something to eat.”

“I’ll eat later.”

Before Cara could protest I closed the door. Millions of thoughts buzzed through my head about the trail tomorrow. If this doesn’t work millions of people will die. And can’t let that happen again. 

*****

I had just finished my rounds of the ship. Making sure everything was locked and the prisoners were secure. 

It’s a nice way to pass the time when you don’t need to sleep.

Phobia was the last thing I needed to check on. He had a tendency to either stay up late and train or sleep and wake up a lot. Only on rare occasions did he actually sleep through an entire night.

He also seemed to be a bit off lately. Skipping meals. Barely sleeping to the point where Zahela had to drug him. He’d also skipped tonight’s meal. When I brought his food over he’d just been reading over the papers I gave him and typing away at a computer. He didn’t even acknowledge me.

I opened the door to his room. Phobia hadn’t really decorated his room. He just bought some clothes and put them in the closet. I didn’t want   
his room to be bare so I was able to convince him to use some posters I brought him.

Phobia was asleep. Lying on his stomach and snoring loudly. His horns were giving off a soft glow showing he was asleep. I could see the plate from earlier was empty now. I also saw Zahela watching Phobia with a worried look. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, walking into the room trying my best to be quiet so I didn’t wake him.

Zahela looked over at me with a small smile. “He had a nightmare earlier and called me to comfort him.” She rubbed his back a little. Causing him to mumble something in his sleep. “I decided to stay to comfort him in case he has another one.”

“That’s sweet of you.”

Zahela’s face took on a colder look. “Tell anyone I’m doing this and I’ll break your arm.”

Zahela has always had a problem whenever you complimented her. I always wondered if it was because of her parents. Not as bad as mine but still weren’t the best.

“But it is sweet what you're doing.”

“Stop.”

I decided to stop for my own sake. I could tell by Zahela’s tone she was getting upset. And if I got her upset she’d definitely keep the promise of breaking my bones. 

“So have you been okay?” Zahela asked, taking her eyes off Phobia.

That was a bit unexpected. Zahela never really got personal or emotional. She didn’t really like talking about certain things unless it was necessary.

“I’ve been fine.”

“Not getting into trouble, right?”

“With my record?” I guffawed. “I would never.”

Silence filled up the room again. I looked at Phobia who was still sound asleep. He actually looked pretty peaceful. He was even drooling a bit. I don’t think I ever really saw him this peaceful. From the first time I met him, he always looked stressed or sad.

“I’ve missed you.” Zahela said quickly.

I turned to her, surprised by the sentence. “You what?” 

“I know you know what I said,” Zahela crossed her arms. “I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of hearing me repeat it.”

“You missed me!”

“Be quiet or you’ll wake him up.” Zahela pointed at Phobia who’s eyes were slightly open but soon fluttered closed.

“That was a close one,” Zahela said. 

“Do you think I should let him stay?” I blurted out.

The question surprised Zahela and even me. But I was starting to have second thoughts of letting him stay. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s been through a lot Zahela,” I drew out a long breath. “I mean invasion, getting taken, put into hypersleep for three esdales, joined a gang, and then spent ten human years on Selva.”

“Two in his people’s time.” Zahela added.

“It’s still a long time and he has trauma from that! Serious trauma!” I yelled and then covered my mouth with my hand.

Zahela and I looked over at Phobia. Thankfully, my yelling didn’t wake him. He just rolled over facing his back to us and kept snoring.

“Thank goodness he’s a heavy sleeper.” I whispered.

“Yes thank goodness,” Zahela looked back at me. “Now what were you saying about trauma?”

“He has a lot of trauma,” I looked at him sadly. “How can you not have trauma from that.”

“I want to argue that you're wrong but I agree,” She exhaled slowly. “I mean last week he had a panic attack about it.”

“I’m just afraid that he thinks he can handle it when he can’t.”

“I get where you're coming from.”

“I just feel like he should go back to his home planet. Try to live a normal life before going back to something like this.” I waved my hands around the room.

“I get where you're coming from,” She got up from her chair and pulled me into a hug. “I really do. But if he wants to do this, then he wants to do this.”

I wrapped my arms around her and took in her scent. She smelled like lavender. Though Zahela hated a lot of things on Selva she actually liked the plants. Especially the flowers.

“Please stop sniffing me, it's weird.”

“Sorry, you just smell nice.”

“Thank you but please stop.”

I buried my head in Zahela’s shoulder. 

“I’m just worried about him,” I sighed. “Should I send him back?”

Zahela grew silent and started stroking my hair. I could see she was making a few weird faces trying to figure out how to respond.

“Okay so he thinks he can do this so I think we should let him.”

I groaned. 

“Wait a casva,” Zahela pulled me out of the hug and made me face her. “If we ever think he’s putting himself at risk, gets seriously injured or he isn’t stable enough we’ll send him back. Okay?”

I looked her in the eye. I could see the reassurance.

“Fine, I can agree to that.”

“Great,” She hugged me tighter. “I don’t know how you would make it without me.”

“I’ve managed.”

“Please don’t lie,” She smiled slightly. “I already know you left my apartment in shambles. The foundation probably isn’t there.”

I chuckled. “Fine, whatever you want to believe.”

“What are you guys doing?” I heard a groggy voice ask.

I looked over Zahela’s shoulder and saw Phobia was sitting up in his bed. He looked at us with a confused look.

“Oh your up.” Zahela said, pushing me off of her as if she wasn’t just hugging me. She’d always been weird when it came to showing affection while others were around. But I had gotten used to it.

“Yeah, I am.” Phobia was rubbing his eyes and got out of bed. 

“How much did you hear from our conversation?” I questioned. Hoping he didn’t hear me talking about sending him back.

“Something about an apartment,” He yawned and stretched. “That’s all I really remember hearing.”

“Okay,” Zahela said. “At least you didn’t hear the rest of it.”

A suspicious look appeared on his face. “What were guys talking about?” 

Pat him on the head. “Don’t worry your little head about it. It’s nothing serious.”

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion but it soon passed.

“Alright,” He opened his door and walked out. “I’m going to make some breakfast.”

The door closed and I looked at Zahela with a smile.

“Should we tell him he can go back to sleep? I mean there’s still a while until the trail.”

Zahela smirked. “Nah, let’s let him figure it out himself.”

*********

The arena was full of energy. It was hard to describe. It just made you feel empowered and excited for what’s next.

I always enjoyed the trails. It was a lot of fun to me. Even if some of the people didn’t become renegades it was still amazing to see their powers. It always manages to put a smile on my face.

And today doesn’t seem to be disappointing. People were holding up signs for their favorite council members. 

The Council was here to oversee and I was shocked to see Thunderbird with them with bandages around her wing. I’m glad the healers allowed her to come. This sort of thing wasn’t something you missed. Though I am sorry for the renegades who can’t see this. It’s much better in real life.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Mark asked looking through the names of the people trying out.

Mark was the leader of our team. He had pinkish skin which had burn marks but since he was wearing his uniform you couldn’t see them. His hair was black and shaggy and he looked like he hadn’t slept properly in days. But knowing Mark he probably hasn’t.

Mark thinks highly of himself and can come off as a…. how do I put it in a nice way? An asshole. He can come off as an asshole. But he’s a really nice person.

“Why wouldn’t I smile?” I said, I was not able to contain my excitement.

“Aw, Ben,” Lauren said, sitting next to me. “You're so cute.”

Lauren had blonde hair that she kept in a bun that had blue and pink streaks in it. She had blue eyes that are mesmerizing to look at.

“I hope you know this is serious.” Mark said. “Like I know you like the trails because of powers and everything but it’s serious business. We’re picking the next defenders of this city.”

“Dude, chill out,” Amanda patted Mark on the head. “I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.”

Amanda had very dark skin and long hair that she had put in a bun.

Amanda put her bow and arrows underneath the table and sat down next to Lauren.

“Yeah exactly. Like what’s the worst that can happen?” Lauren said.

“We let someone in who’s actually a spy. Who manages to get in and finds out our secrets and uses them against us. Causing the Renegades to crumble causing a second Age of Anarchy.” Mark said in a matter of factly voice.

“Okay, that’s true, but how likely is that to happen?” I said, shrugging my shoulders. 

“I’m always ninety percent sure that someone’s a spy. So usually after trails I get the names of everyone who got through and eliminate anyone who could be a spy. Then everyone I think that’s a spy goes in a folder.” Mark said with a serious look.

“That is the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Rin said coming up with a bag. “I’m hoping you are not stalking these people too.”

Rin has long black hair with brown eyes. She was pretty and a lot of people at HQ have a crush on her. Especially Mark. Though he tried to hide it, it was pretty obvious.

Mark blushed a bit. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“I’m going to try to ignore the fact that Mark is probably stalking the new recruits.” At that Mark covered his face with his hands. 

“I brought snacks!” She raised the bag she was holding.

“Rin!” Lauren yelled. “You brought us snacks!”

“Our saint,” Amanda said putting her hands into a prayer. “Oh thank you Saint Rin for these snacks. We shall prosper with this food you have given us. Amen.”

“You are ever so welcome. I got us sodas, chips, cookies, popcorn, candy, and like a ton of other stuff.” Rin said looking through the bag.

“Well we’ll eat them later,” Mark said. “The trails are about to start.”

“Why can’t we eat them during the trails?” I asked.

“Because we want to look professional and dignified.” Mark waved a hand as if that was obvious. “We don’t want people to think that we’re lazy or don’t care.”

“But there eating snacks,” Amanda pointed over to Sketch’s team. Who were eating cotton candy and other foods.

“Their team is younger so it’s different.” Mark said.

“I’m pretty sure at least one of us is the same age as them.” Rin said.

“Just save them for later,” Mark said. Rin didn’t make a move of putting the bag underneath the table.

“Please?” Mark pleaded.

“Fine,” She put the bag under the table and sat down next to Mark looking a little annoyed. 

“So how are the new recruits looking?” I asked, trying to see the names and powers.

“They seem okay,” Mark rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe that guy is trying out again.”

“Which guy?” Lauren asked.

“The guy who can make origami come to life.” Mark sighed. “This is gonna be his what? Fourth time trying?”

“Well at least he’s determined.” Amanda said.

“Any other names?” I asked.

“Why are you so curious about the names?” Mark looked at me with a suspicious look. As if he was about to crack this wide open.

“I think I know why.” Rin said, a sly grin creeping onto her face. “It’s probably about this boy he was telling me about a while back.”

“Rin!” 

That was the reason though. I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. Especially when I saw him and his aunt helping the kids at the parade. Well his aunt was the one helping. But I can’t stop thinking about him.

“Aw, Ben has a crush!” Lauren said, pinching my cheek.

“It’s not a crush I just want to know more about him. He said he was a prodigy so I assumed he would be here.”

“Tell me his name and I’ll try and find it.” Mark said.

“Aaron.”

“Alright, last name?”

“I don’t know.”

Mark let out a deep sigh. “You don’t know his last name?”

“No, I don’t.”

Mark closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Do you know his power?”

“No.”

“Dude, are you joking?” Lauren asked.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. “Unfortunately, no I’m not. The Puppeteer came before he told me.”

“Wow, talk about a love story.” Amanda said sarcastically. 

“Well, we should at least hope that this boy Ben is talking about will appear.” Rin said.

Yeah, hopefully he’ll come.

*******  
So I’m nervous. Really nervous. Originally I thought everything was going to be fine. That I would be fine. But now that I’m here I’m an absolute wreck.

Most of the people in the waiting room also seemed to be nervous. Which seemed comforting at first but then I remembered that they’re nervous because they won’t get to be Renegades. Unlike me who’s worried that everyone will figure out I’m Phobia and that I’ll be arrested before I even get in. Also, a space terrorist organization will take over this planet. 

I was walking around trying to calm myself when I bumped into someone.

It was Nova. Who also looked a little uneasy. I know it’s weird but… that actually made me relax. Because we’re both going through a similar thing. She’s invading the Renegades and I’m sure is worried about getting caught and not being able to avenge her family. While I’m trying to stop a terrorist organization from taking over Earth. 

Seeing how grown up Nova looked took me off guard. After Nova’s parents died and it was obvious that her grandmother didn’t want her they decided that to keep her safe it would be best to wipe her memories. Or as they say ‘modify’.

So Nova doesn’t remember me, Zahela, or Cara.

It was hard for me when her memories were changed. Because I was starting to think of Nova as a little sister when I thought my family was dead. She even reminded me of my little sister with the way she acted.

I did try to become friends with her after her memories of me were erased. But she was scared of her. So we grew apart. I barely saw or talked to her and the same went for me. At this point we just murmur greetings and go. 

“Um…. can I help you?” Nova asked suspicion written all over her face.

I must have dozed off.

“Oh…. um…. no, you just remind me of someone I know. Sorry if I frightened you or something.” I stammered.

She walked away not even turning back.

“Who was that?” Viren asked looking at Nova walking away with suspicion.

“That’s Nova,” I said sadly watching her go.

“That’s the Nova we’re bringing back after the mission?” Viren asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I don’t want to sound bad or anything but,” He took a deep breath. “For someone who’s half of a species that’s really tall , she’s really short.”

“That’s….” I giggled, trying to think of something to say in Nova’s defense but I couldn’t think of anything.

“There’s no lie. She’s short, that's not a bad thing, it's just ironic.”

“When you two are done giggling like fools you should come over and see this.” A female voice said.

I turned over and saw it was Zahela. Her entire body was cloaked except for her head which was covered by a helmet which was a part of her uniform and a hood that covered the helmet.

“Shouldn’t you be ... a little more… secretive?” Viren asked, pointing at Zahela’s floating head.

She let out a laugh. “Where at a superhero tryout. Pretty sure these dummies think it’s my power.”

I massaged my temples. Hopefully she was right and nobody was suspicious about her.

“So what do you need us for?” I asked.

“Go by the television Cara and others are there.” Zahela’s head disappeared and I assumed she was walking away.

Me and Viren walked around trying to find Cara and the others. We found them looking at the tv that showed a man trying out.

“Why’d you call us over?” I asked looking at the tv a serious look on her face and a flash of anger in her eyes that soon passed.

“Look at the screen,” She pointed at the man trying out.

The man had almost pale skin if it wasn’t for a few shades of pink on his arms. His hair was black but I couldn’t really see his face that well because of the way the camera was angled. Looking down I saw that he had two extra arms on the side of his torso. 

“Do you think he’s-” Viren was cut off by Cara who finished it. 

“A Zenlian?” Cara scoffed. “Probably but it’s hard to tell.”

Zenlians are one of the most common races to join Esta de Rastro. Probably because it’s been theorized that it’s leader is a Zenlian. Zenlian’s are mostly known for their four arms. But since humans have powers it could also be that the man just has four arms as his power.

“Should we keep a close eye on him, Cara?” Chris asked, a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, keep an eye on him,” She said in a sharp tone and I could see the hatred in her eyes even though her face had a neutral expression.

Everyone nodded their heads and went back to watching him seeing that he was accepted into the Renegades. 

Cara walked away and I followed closely behind her. She had brought herself near the opening for the trials. Even though I couldn’t see her face I could tell she was shooting daggers at the man walking away.

“Are you okay?” I dared to ask hoping she wouldn’t yell at me.

Instead when she turned around the hatred just seemed to disappear. Her eyes took on a kinder look and she smiled at me. But it was strained one not natural in the slightest.

“I’m fine. Do I not look fine?”

“Well you looked a little,” I struggled to find the right words. “Upset. You look really upset.”

She patted my head. A little harder than she usually does. 

“I’m fine,” She said through clenched teeth. “Perfectly fine.”

A crackle came through the speakers.

“Next up we have Aaron Castrani! Also known as Shadow!” Blacklight yelled, causing a roar from the crowd.

I didn’t really like the name. It sounds… cute. Not something that strikes fear. Probably something a little kid would call themselves.

“Calling Aaron Castrani! Also known as Shadow! If you don’t show up after the third call your disqualified!”

I felt a nudge on my back.

“Come on!” Cara exclaimed, now shoving me up the steps. “That was the second call! Go!”

Snapping out of whatever trance I was in I started walking.

I was almost at the exit when Cara yelled something.

“You’re going to be fine! Good luck!” 

I turned around and smiled at her. I looked out to see what seemed to be hundreds or thousands of people. I inhaled deeply.

It’s simple. Become a renegade. Figure out what Esta de Rastro is planning. Bring them down. Then go home. Simple. Nothing to worry about. Except all the unknowns that come with it. But that’s the thing about life. The future is unknown.

So I took the last step into the trails. Steps into the unknown.

********

The crowds yelling was even louder this time. The next contestant started walking in.

“Is that the boy you were talking about?” Lauren asked, looking at the boy walking to the microphone.

The boy was slouching just like Aaron did at the parade. He kept his head low not showing his face which was making it hard for me to identify him. But he did seem to have the same mannerisms as Aaron. He was also an albino and had the same name so maybe he was.

“I can’t see his face so I can’t tell.” I said sadly.

The boy came up to the microphone head still staring at the ground. He must be shy.

“So Shadow tell us about your power.” A man at one of the other tables asked.

“My power is shadow manipulation,” He said quietly into the microphone. 

Shadow manipulation. I wonder what he can do with that. I looked around to see a good number of people had put up green signs after hearing him saw that.

I grabbed the microphone from Mark who looked at me as if I had lost it. 

“Hey can you face our table?” I asked hoping I didn’t sound rude.

He obliged. Turning around facing our table. The minute I saw his eyes I knew it was him. The same purple eyes as the boy from the parade. It was him.

“So… um… how does your shadow manipulation work?” I stammered out. I didn’t think I would get this far. I didn’t even think I’d see him again.

“I...manipulate… shadows.” He paused. “It’s pretty self explanatory.”

“Well yeah I know that-”

He cut me off. “If you know that then why ask?”

There were a few chuckles from the crowd and Amanda took the microphone from me with a smile on her face. She rolled her eyes when she looked at Aaron. Probably surprised by his answer.

“Can you give us a demonstration of your power so we can understand it better?” Amanda said kindly. 

A look of realization showed on his face and he blushed. 

“Is that what he meant?” He looked a bit more nervous. “I didn’t know that’s what you meant.”

He closed his eyes and his face was weirdly calm. A black vapor came from his hands. Then a black spot appeared on the ground in front of him. It twisted and turned for a while. It then started taking shape. A completely black arm appeared from the hole.

“Is he summoning a demon?” Rin asked looking uneasy.

Lauren shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

The crowd seemed to have simmered down. Some of them had turned their signs from green to red. Blacklight seemed stunned at what Aaron was doing. The rest of the council was watching silently. 

Aaron looked like he was in pain. A grimace was apart on his face. But he was still making whatever it was. The thing now had two arms trying to lift itself out of the hole. 

Was he making a person out of shadows?

It had gotten out of the hole. A head and lower body was forming. Soon it was done. The thing struggled to get up first. Standing but then falling back down. It then stood up tall and looked at the crowd cocking what seemed to be its head in curiosity. Looking at the crowd with gray eyes. It’s only features.

Was it sentient? Was it it’s own separate person or whatever Aaron wanted it to be?

I looked over at Aaron. He was bleeding from the nose. His blood black, not red. Was that a side effect to his power ?

Aaron looked like he was about to pass out. Swaying slightly. He opened his eyes and a labored breath came out. He brought one hand out behind him as if he was trying to grab something. Then his feet buckled.

Without even thinking I ran and caught him. I caught him by the waist. He was sweating and having trouble breathing. He squinted up at me. 

“Now I know where I remember you from,” He closed his eyes. I thought he finally passed out but his creature was still there. Now looking at us.

His breaths were more even now and he opened his eyes. Looking feverish but also satisfied. 

“You're from the parade, right?” He asked, looking at me.

His gaze was pretty intense. I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. 

“Yeah, we met at the parade.” I said trying not   
to stutter.

He smiled slightly. A delirious smile. “The gods must want us to get to know each other.”

“Gods?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah plural for God.”

“I know what gods are.”

“Then why ask?”

“It was rhetorical.”

He shook his head. “Whatever you say. Can you help me? I don’t think I’m going to be able to stand by myself.”

“Yeah, I can help.”

I brought him up and put his arm over my shoulder. He looked completely drained his eyes drifting close only to open quickly seeming to realize that he was falling asleep. 

I saw Mark take up the microphone. A stunned look on his face as he looked at the thing Aaron made and then back at him.

“So would you like to join our team?” Mark asked looking at the thing as if it was going to attack. 

“Yeah,” He looked at some of the other tables. “I mean you're the only team that asked me.”

No other team said anything. Not even Genissa. Which was surprising seeing how she always had something to say about someone’s power. 

“Can I just ask a few questions?” Mark asked.

“Sure but make them quick.” 

“Can that thing,” Mark pointed at the shadow which was looking at another table who scooted back. “Physically attack? You know it could punch or slap me and it would actually hurt.”

“Yeah, it can.” A mischievous smile spread across his face. “You want a demonstration?”

Mark shook his head. “No thanks. I was just asking.” 

“No, don’t listen to him you should absolutely use him as a demonstration.” Lauren said.

“Lauren!”

“I second that,” Amanda raised her hand and smiled at Mark.

“Stop agreeing to this!”

“I also want to see Mark get hit by a shadow thing.” I said, smiling.

Mark sighed. “Rin talk them out of this.” 

Rin looked at him and then the others. A neutral look on her face. “I don’t think you should do this.”

Mark looked relieved while Amanda and Lauren looked sad. I expected that from Rin she was the responsible one of our group. 

A grin then appeared on her face. “You should absolutely do it!”

“Yes!” Lauren and Amanda yelled in unison.

“No!” Mark yelled.

“Is this team always like this?” Aaron asked looking at Mark arguing with Rin.

“A vast majority of the time,” I smiled to myself. “But you’ll get used to it.”

Aaron slumped down a bit and the creature disappeared. He looked even more exhausted than earlier. It didn’t even seem like he could stand.

“Flash, is he okay?” Mark was looking at Aaron who was starting to lose consciousness.

“I don’t know,” I shook him lightly. “Are you okay?”

Aaron didn’t respond. He slumped forward and I had to pick him up from falling onto the ground. Thank goodness he wasn’t that heavy.

“I’m just going to,” I lunged Aaron over my shoulder looking over at the exit. “Take him somewhere else. You can continue on with the trails.”

I ran to the exit and rest Aaron on the wall. I checked his pulse. It was a bit weak. I was barely feeling anything.

I shook him a little harder. “Hey! Wake up!”

Still no response. I might have to take him to a hospital. 

There was a sharp tap on my shoulder. I turned over to see a woman with long brown hair looking at me with light green eyes. She looked familiar.

“I told him not to do this,” She put her hand over her eyes and groaned. “Why is he so reckless?”

“Do you know him?”

“Yes, I do.” She muttered. “Unfortunately.”

She crouched down in front of him looking at him with a softer look than she had before. She pulled out a white stick. It looked like chalk.

She brought the stick up to his nose and snapped it. A white smoke came from it and Aaron inhaled it. He was coughing and wheezing and slowly starting to get up.

I rushed over to help him. Grabbing his hand and heisting him up.

“What did you do?”

“It’s just a stick with chemicals that would wake him up,” She cast a look at Aaron who was still coughing. “Guess it was too strong.”

She walked over to him and rubbed his back. His coughing ceased and he leaned into her looking like he was about to pass out again.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking down at him.

“Yeah, just tired.” He buried his head in her shirt.

“Good,” She pulled him off her shirt and slapped him. “What were you thinking!?”

I watched stunned. I finally realized where I remembered her from. She was his aunt. 

“We told you not to do it!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Do you even listen when people talk to you? Are you even listening!?”

Aaron, who was swaying, gave her a confused look. “What were you talking about?”

His aunt put her hands in choking motion but pulled them back before she actually choked him.

“Don’t choke him. Don’t choke him. Don’t choke him. Remember what Cara told you. Be patient.” She took a deep breath and looked at him a sigh escaping her. “Let’s just get you somewhere safe before you pass out again.”

Aaron nodded and started to walk tripping slightly. Then he turned around to face me.

“Did I make it?” He rubbed his temples as if he was trying to remember something. “I don’t remember most of my trail.”

“You got in,” He looked like he was about to throw up. Would he even be able to come tomorrow? “Are you sure you’ll be able to come tomorrow? You look sick.”

He nodded. “Yeah this is just temporary. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked away his aunt next to him telling him off.

I can’t believe he came here and now he’s a part of our team. We’re going to be working together. This is incredible. Nothing could go wrong.

****

Maybe I just like fighting but Nova looked graceful beating the shit out of the Gargoyle. Though certain things were a bit rough. Like her knife skills but it was a knife made of ice so I can’t hold that against her. I could tell Zahela wasn’t in the ring helping her. Because if she was that guy would already be on the floor.

It surprises me sometimes how big Nova is. She’s no longer a little kid who would ask me questions about everything. Not like she remembers anyway. I honestly wonder if taking away her memories of us was a good idea. I mean at the time it seemed like a good idea. But now after hearing what the Anarchists are doing with her. Maybe they should have let her keep her memories of us. At least she would have support from Zahela or Phobia. If he was in a good mood.

“Hey,” Zahela had on her cloak but her helmet was off. Guess I was right. She wasn’t helping Nova. “What are you all grumpy about?”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Whenever you’re grumpy, angry, or upset you scrunch up your nose and your wings rise too.”

“I don’t do that.”

“Yes, you do.”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever you say.”

“Are you mad because I’m not helping Nova?” 

I shook my head. “Zahela, I’m not upset. I’m just-” She cut me off.

“I’ve said it before she can defend herself,” She pointed to the arena. “Does she look like she needs help?”

Nova was on top of the Gargoyle. Using the banner she blinded him and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

“Yeah your right,” The team that Nova was now on came up to hug her. It made me smile. “She can protect herself.”

Zahela hit my shoulder. “That’s the spirit.”

“Doesn’t mean your except from your duties.”

“Shit.”

Zahela knew the real reason I was upset. She was just changing the subject so that I wouldn’t get upset. The real reason I was upset was because of the man that had tried out earlier.

Herren. After so long I’m finally seeing him again. But why did it have to be opposing sides?

“Next we have Cara McLoughlin,” Blacklight sent some fireworks up. “Also known as Dread!”

The crowd erupted in cheers. After all the excitement Nova stirred up in the crowd they were probably expecting more excitement. Too bad I’ll probably disappoint them.

“Good luck Dread,” Zahela said.

I nodded and walked into the arena. The crowd was bursting with energy. Nova really riled them up.

I stood up to the microphone. Looking at all of the teams. Most of them seem to be teenagers. Sure a few of the teams seem to have adults but the vast majority were teens. Was this a program for them? 

It’s just a bit… off putting. That these children are saving people's lives full time. At least law enforcement programs in schools only let them do it part time. And usually nothing serious. I already don’t like this organization.

“Please explain your power,” A woman with purple hair asked.

“I can create weapons from my body,” I said feeling a weird sense of pride. Even though I’m not supposed to have this power I’ve always liked it. Even if it’s gotten me in a lot of trouble.

The crowds signs we’re mostly green. I could see a bit of red scattered around the crowd.

I looked over at Nova’s team. It wasn’t too noticeable but I could see that the leader had a blank look on his face. He pressed the accept button. Nice work Azi.

“Adrian are you serious?” The boy with the cane asked.

“You could have at least discussed this with us.” A girl with black and white hair said.

I feel bad for getting him in trouble with his friends but it had to be done. After already choosing Nova I doubt they would want another person. So taking control of the leaders mind for a minute wasn’t too bad.

An alarm sound and the crowd went wild. Did I just get challenged? I think I just got challenged. This wasn’t how I was expecting things to go.

The person who challenged me was the same girl from before who challenged Nova. Genissa Clark or Frostbite. Based on how Raymond talks about her, he didn’t seem to be fond of her. Or like her.

“Why are you challenging me?” I asked, watching her with curiosity.

“It’s just your power sounds kind of villainous,” She sat up from her chair. “I just want to make sure we can trust her.”

I rolled my eyes. I didn’t mind the fighting. It’s just fighting her seemed like a waste of time. I’d probably be able to beat her in less than a casva. Two if she’s any good. 

“Fine, let’s go then.” I said taking off my jacket. “It’ll be over quickly.”

Genissa took her spot at the ring. She waved and smiled at the crowd.

“Can you just start fighting already? I don’t want to waste my time.”

Genissa gave me a sharp glare. “Fine,” She made a small knife of ice. So our powers are similar. Except my weapons are actual metal. “Let’s fight.”

She came at me with a running start. I was able to dodge it easily. Predictable. She came at me again. Slashing her knife around to try to hit me.

Has she not been taught how to fight with a knife properly? Dear saints I would have at least wanted a challenge.

When she went for another slash, I kicked her feet and when she lost her balance I pinned her to the ground. I kicked the knife away from her and held her down.

She gave a bit of a struggle. But after a moment or so she finally stopped. She was breathing heavily. Like she was completely out of breath. 

“You lost just admit it,” I said casually. “It’s okay to admit it.”

“Shut up,” She snarled.

“I understand,” I nodded sonmenly. “You can’t accept the fact you lost. It must be hard. Your strongest member was defeated by someone smaller than him. You have just been defeated by me in less than a minute. So you must feel bad.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You couldn’t hit me once and you want to kill me?” I smiled. She needed a lot of training. But with my help I’m sure she can improve. “I admire your determination. I will help you reach your goal.”

A look of confusion appeared on her face. “Excuse me, what?”

An alarm sounded off and I got off of Genissa. I tried helping her up but she refused.

“Good try,” I put my hand out to shake hers. 

She looked at me and then my hand. “Yeah, not doing that.”

She walked over to her table and sat down. A glum look on her face. Then the boy’s team came up to me. I had to bend down a bit. Even though I’m wearing a cloak I was still really tall. 

“Your…. really tall.” The boy with the cane said looking up at me.

“Yeah, I’m a bit on the tall side,” I said awkwardly. 

“Anyway, welcome to the Renegades,” The Everhart boy put out a hand for me to shake. 

I shook it and smiled. “Thank you so much for choosing me. You won’t regret it.”

I walked away and smiled. I’m in. That’s good. And with Herren also in, I can keep an eye on him.

Walking out I felt uneasy. I looked around. It was empty and not well lit. 

I felt a gush of wind and turned around. I made a knife and held it at the person’s throat. They did the same except they were shorter so the knife was a bit too far from my throat.

I looked at the knife. It had a pitch black blade. I could see the characters for Zenlian engraved into the blade. Saying “Death”. The handle had blue metal vines. In the center of the knife was the symbol I remember all too well. A white and black galaxy was in the middle. With a sword cutting through it.

I remember those knives too well. You got them when you were one of the top ten. I had one too. From a long time ago.

I looked at the figure. He was fairly tall. Tall enough to get a knife to my throat that is. Blonde curly hair covered most of his face. I could see dark brown, almost black eyes looking back at me with a pitiful look. And, though it was subtle, I could see a curvy line that went down to his neck. 

So I was right.

“Herren,”

“Carafalia,” 

It stung a bit hearing him say my full name. He tried to sound calm but I could hear a bit of a disgust when he said my name. I could see it in his face too.

“What are you doing here?” He questioned, putting the knife back into its sheath.

“Trying to save this planet.” I put mine down. “What about you?”

He turned away. “Confidential.”

I sighed. Of course he wouldn’t say. Why would I think he would?

“If you tell me I can try to get you and the others-”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Herren whatever they said isn’t the entire story. If you would just-”

“Shut up.”

I stepped back. I didn’t want to make Herren angry. Terrible things happen when he did.

He glared at me. “I was the one who told everyone to let go when your secret was out.”

“Herren,”

He clenched his fist. “But I couldn’t let go. You were always there for us.”

I stayed quiet. Not knowing what to say.

“I never wanted to believe what they were saying was true,” He looked up at me and I saw tears falling down his face. “That you were going to betray us. Just leave us behind.”

“Herren, what there saying isn’t true,” I was starting to shake. “I would never-”

“Then what the hell is this!?” He yelled, pointing at me. “Working for the other side? Revealing all our secrets?”

“Herren,”

“Don’t ‘Herren’ me!” He was shaking and breathing heavily. A glow coming from his hands.

“Herren calm down,”

“Was that your master plan?” He was wiping away his tears. “To live a normal life while we suffered?”

He walked away and then turned to me. “I pray to the gods you’ll leave before what we’re doing is finished.”

“What are you doing?” He was already gone.

Is that how everyone felt about me now? That I had just left them behind? It’s not like I wanted this to happen. It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

“Well that was awkward.”

I looked around seeing no one. Then Zahela appeared with a canon-like gun on her arm. That then went back in her suit.

I scowled at her. How long was she there? Did she see him put a knife by my throat? What was she doing that she didn’t try to help?

“Don’t scowl at me.”

“How long have you been there?” I asked, pointing at the corner she was hiding by.

She put her hands up in surrender. “I love you.”

She always does this when she’s in trouble. 

“Not working.” I walked away a smile starting to creep up on my face.

“I love you very much.” She made the r sound like a w.

I waved. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye.”

******

Raymond was poking Phobia again. Since he had used up a lot of his energy he had been sleeping since his trial was over. 

“You sure he’s not dead?” He shaked Phobia’s shoulder.

“Yes Raymond, he’s just replenishing his energy.” I said trying to finish up dinner.

“Yeah,” he glanced at Phobia. “But it’s been hours.”

“Sometimes it takes hours,” Zahela said looking down at him annoyed. “Even days. So I don’t know why he decided to be special and make an entire shadow person.”

“Listen,” Malia said standing up from her seat. “I can completely understand why you’re worried about Aro. I am too. But there’s something more important we have to talk about.” She paused. “Me.”

“You can’t be serious,” Viren said looking at her at her as if she’d lost her mind.

“Dead serious.”

Zolia and Ned rolled their eyes. 

“What happened that makes you so important?” Zolia asked with a patient smile. How many times has Zolia had to deal with this?

“Okay so I was challenged by not one. Not two.” She clutched her hands to her heart. “But ten Renegades! That’s unfair!”

“Why?” Chris asked looking at her concerned. “I was challenged just like you. So I don’t think they were being biased or anything.”

“It’s not biase Chris,” Malia stood up on the table in a triumphant pose. “It’s about ten experienced people fighting one not so experienced person!”

“Get off the table were about to have dinner.” Azi said putting dishes on the table.

“No, I will not,” Malia crossed her arms and stood firmly on the table.

“Do you want me to use mind control?” Azi asked her ateneas glowing a deep red.

“I can resist certain mind controls,” She smiled wickedly. “Including yours.”

Azi huff and went back to get utensils muttering something about “wait until tonight.”.

I might have to check up on her tonight to make sure she doesn’t do anything drastic.

Malia was being put back in her chair. Being delicately brought down by Viren.

“I hate when you use your telekinesis on me.”

“Maybe don’t do things that make me have to use it.”

“Not happening.”

Once back in her seat she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

“It’s just so unfair!”

“But Malia,” Ned said looking sympathetic. “You are experienced. Your number one in patrol units back home. And even though you are small and fragile looking your very strong. Why are you so worked up about this?”

“Well what if I didn’t have experience?” Ned went silent and seemed to ponder that question. Malia continued. “See that’s not fair. If they want to challenge someone they put a limit to how many people can fight that person. Now a second thing.”

“Oh boy,” Mia fixed glasses. “Wonder where this is going.”

She took a deep breath. “Where were all the hot people?”

Mia and Chris chuckled while everyone just stared at her.

“Don’t look at me like that!” She pointed at herself. “I’m right! I was promised attractive people! The only attractive people were us. Excluding Raymond obviously.”

Hamala almost choked and I had to hit her back a few times until she could breathe properly. Stingray on the other hand looked like he was about to cry.

“Don’t cry Raymond,” Viren said, hugging him. “You are a very attractive person. You have beautiful eyes. Soft hair. Soft skin. You're really toned. And many other things.”

“I guess,” Raymond said glumly.

“Then Blacklight or whatever his name is.” Malia shuddered. “He’s so ugly.”

“He wasn’t bad looking,” I said. “He was… average.”

“No Cara, he was ugly.” She shook her head. “Before I even signed up I saw women with signs talking about this guy. So I thought he must be pretty good looking. I see this man and he is…. crusty.”

Azi chuckled and a few others giggled. 

“I was expecting fine dining.” She sighed. “But I got food poisoning instead.”

Azi collapsed on the floor with laughter. 

“Seeing this has me legitimately concerned for humans,” She massaged her temples. “Out every man out there why are they thirsting over him? Did I miss something or what?”

“Malia stop,” I looked at Azi who had tears in her eyes. “Your gonna break Azi.”

“Azi will be fine,” She turned back to them “Like I’m expecting this beautiful man that would make me reconsider my sexuality but I what do I get.”

Malia made an illusion of Blacklight. “Hi, I’m Blacklight and I look like the most untrustworthy person ever.”

I shook my head. “If your finish can we please have dinner?”

Malia nodded her head. “Yes thank you for attending my rant.”

Raymond groaned. “Not like we had a choice.”

“Your next Raymond.” Malia pointed at him. “After Viren, your next.”

“Can one of you try to wake Phobia up so he can eat?” I turned off the stove and gave Mia the pot to put on the table.

“I mean we can try,” Ned shaked Phobias's head. Phobia didn’t respond. “But I don’t think he’s waking up any time soon.”

“Yeah Cara, I’ve been trying everything to wake him up and he’s not budging.” Zahela poked him in the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I know how to wake him up,” I started fixing a plate and resting it in front of him.

“Cara putting food in front of him isn’t going to wake him up,” Zahela said crossing her arms. “We’ve done everything to wake him up. I doubt food will help.”

“Just wait,” 

Phobia started to stir. Heisting his head up he looked around. A confused look on his face.

“No way,” Malia said looking at him. “We’ve been trying to wake you up all galse. And you're telling me if we put food in front of him he would have woken up?”

Zahela grabbed a knife nearby and held it over Phobias head. 

I held Zahela’s wrist in place. “Don’t do it.”

“I’m doing it.”

“Don’t do it.”

The knife clattered to the ground. “I’ll get him tonight.” She took a seat and glared at him.

Now I have three people to look after. I pressed a button on the table and a hologram came on.

“So we were only able to identify one member of Esta de Rastro,” A hologram of Herren appeared. “Herren Caldoric. He’s part of the top ten. So we have to be wary of him.”

“Top ten?” Hamala asked.

“Depending on how well you’ve done. You get to be part of the top ten. Ten of the best killers in the organization.”

“How deadly are we talking?” Stingray asked. “Is it ‘I could probably beat this person’ or ‘I can blink and I’d be dead’?''

“You can blink and be dead.” I deadpanned.

“How can you tell a Top Ten from a regular member?” Azi was spinning a knife on her hand looking a bit bored about the conversation. “Since I’ll be looking out for suspicious activity I don’t want to get into a fight with one of them.”

A hologram of a knife pulled up. “If they have a sword or knife like this that means there part of the top ten. They usually have knives on them to show their status.”

“Off topic but that knife is really cute,” Malia was admiring the hologram. “So pretty.”

“You do realize that the knife represents an organization that has ruined millions of lives right?” Viren asked looking at Malia with curiosity.

“Well yeah,” Malia lowered her head. “But they're still pretty.”

Viren shook his head and turned to me. “So avoid them at all cost?”

“Yes, I don’t want to sound mean but you guys wouldn’t be able to take them at all.”

“Were you part of the top ten?” Azi gave a cold glare.

I cleared my throat. “Yes, I was.”

“What number were you?” 

“Number none of your business.”

“Were you and that guy who threatened you in the top ten?” Azi asked.

The question sent a chill down my spine. 

“And you are going to arrest him, right?” Azi said, dragging out the sentence. “Cause based on your thoughts it seems you’re going to just let him go.”

The room got deadly quiet. I didn’t expect Azi to say anything. Especially in front of everyone. 

“Cara I need to talk to you,” Zahela walked out the door and I followed closely behind her. 

My heart was skipping beats. Zahela turned to me her hands crossed and annoyed look on her face. I stared blankly at her. Nervous about what to say.

I took a deep breath and smiled at her. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Cut the crap.”

Zahela’s features changed from annoyed to furious. 

I’m in trouble.

“You're not going to arrest him?” She whispered yelled. She was trying to make sure no one heard but I could still hear the anger in her tone.

“Of course I am,” I bopped her nose which caused her groan. “I don’t care about the people in that organization anymore.”

Zahela smiled. Not a friendly smile. A strained smile that looked a bit like a scowl. 

“I hate to break this to you,” Zahela said in an overly chirpy voice. “But I don’t believe you.”

“Okay maybe I’m not going to arrest him.”

“Cara,” Zahela gave me a concerned look. “Why?”

I pouted. “Cause I care about him.”

“This is serious Cara. 

I rubbed my arm. “Listen stuff happened between me and the others before I joined the Guard. Even when I joined the Guard it was rough. As if getting multiple death threats isn’t stressful enough. How the people at the Guard treated me sucked.”

Zahela’s face softened. “Yes, I remember. Unfortunately, they still did bad things.” Zahela tried to smile but it wasn’t natural. “So you need to put them behind bars.”

“I can’t do that.”

Zahela raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“I know you know why.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Stop lying,” Zahela wrapped her fingers into mine. “You don’t have to lie to me. I understand.”

“Yeah I know,” I sat on the ground and looked at Zahela. “I just can’t explain it.”

“Fine then.” She patted my head. “Tell me when you're ready.”

Phobia walked past us rubbing his eyes. He was walking in a sluggish manner. Like he was walking in water.

“Where are you going?” Zahela asked, staring at him.

“My room. I’m tired so I’m going to bed early.” Phobia stumbled and leaned against the wall to catch himself.

“Do you need help?” I asked.

“No, I’m fine,” He then fell directly on his face.

Zahela made a sound that sounded like a laugh. I glared at her and she gave me an innocent smile.

“You want some help now?” Zahela said in a taunting voice.

I heard a sigh from Phobia. “Yeah.”

Zahela picked him up and rested him on her shoulder.

“Phobia did you hear our conversation?” I asked.

“About you not wanting to arrest certain people?” Phobia seemed to ponder it. Even though he just confirmed the question. “Definitely.”

“What!?” Zahela almost yelled. “How? I didn’t even see you.”

“I was standing by you guys the entire time.”

“Yeah we did not see you,” Zahela said.

“Can’t believe I didn’t see a seventeen year old listening in on us.” 

“Hey!” Phobia peered at me from behind Zahela’s head. “I’m nineteen get it right.”

I shook my head at him. “I’ll keep it in mind,”

I heard Phobia murmur something. “So that Herren guy ...how do you know him?”

“Old acquaintance,” I said rapidly.

“Oh I see,” A sly smile was on his face.

“It was nothing like that!” I exclaimed.

“Calm down kids,” Zahela said in a bored tone.

Soon I heard Phobias breathing even out. He’d fallen asleep again.

“Now that he’s asleep,” A look of concern was apparent on Zahela’s face. “Is Herren a serious threat?”

I licked my lips trying to find the right answer. Before I left he wasn’t too bad. He was actually very sweet and kind. But I don't know how much he’s changed since I left. If he was part of The Ten now then he must have taken a bad turn since I left.

“I don’t know,” I sighed. “If he’s apart of The Ten he must have done some bad things that might have changed him. And with how he spoke to me. He’s still pretty hung up about it.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” A small smile was on her face. “But he does want you to leave before something happens. So that’s a semi-good sign.”

“I guess,” I answered back quietly.

What Herren said back at the trails had the gears in my head turning. What exactly were they planning to do? I read up on some stories about Esta de Rastro. But none of them talked about using any sort of super weapon.

It’s strange. Very strange but I have to find a way to stop it. Or else who knows what will happen. I can’t let innocent people die. So I have to find out what they are planning. Even if it kills me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
